Second Chance
by Rocky181
Summary: He saves her and now he wishes he hadn't.  She says he is a "old fart who talks to much,"  he says she is a "Infuriating woman,"  And Darren is just enjoying the show. but something still draws them together. Rate T for language
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

**Summary: Katya Nadezhda a 2nd shift nurse runs into a certain bald head man and from there her life is turned upside down. The vampaneze are closing in but who comes to the rescue but our farvorite orange hair man and his trusty assistant. The beauty is saved and the vampaneze are scared away. A good night's work done right? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 A weird night

Katya signed as she looked up from her book to the 7 monitors on the desk in front of her. Nothing changed the same red lines went across showing the normal rythem of the heart beats of her clients. '_This blows' _she thought to herself her eyes traveled to the clock 10:30 '_15 minutes left to go. Come on 3rd shift'_"Hey Kat" a woman called from behind Katya.

Katya turned smiling to the woman "Hey Ellen how's it going on your side?" Ellen is a nice girl a little older than Katya maybe 26 or 27. She was wearing her deep blue scrub pants and a light lavender scrub top.

"What do ya mean hows my side doing you should know you can see it on the monitors. So are you going out tonight?" Ellen asked,

"No I am going to go home and put my acking dogs up I need to go buy those nursing crocks the supervisor nurse was telling me about" Katya replied back,

"Shit man, come on Katya. You have been graduated for a year now, ya passed your boards and still you won't go out and have a little fun" Ellen complained,

"I know Ellen I'm sorry Im just still not use to it" Katya said using the same old excuse.

Ellen just rolled her eyes "Girl what am I going to do with you?" Ellen said half laughing half seriously,

"I don't know but third shift better get here soon or there will be two unhappy 2nd shift nurses that will be greeting them" Katya replied back to her. Both women started laughing. Like clock work the 3rd shift came in reports was given and Katya and Ellen quickly left the floor before anyone could ask if either of them wanted to stay and pull a double. "Where ya parked Kat?"

"Up on the 3rd level. You?"

"I'm parked in the parking lot"

"Ok Ellen I will see you tomorrow. Don't have to much fun tonight" Katya said winking at Ellen,

"Girl you know I will have more than enough fun for the both of us" Ellen said laughing as she shook her ass dancing a little bit.

" See ya hun," Katya laughed,

"See ya girl" Ellen replied and walked towards the main doors.

Katya walked the opposite direction pushing through the parking garage doors she pulled her car keys out of her coat pocket and kept on walking towards her car.

"Hello Miss Katya Nadezhda" came a man voice.

Katya turned sharpily hearing her name her eyes spotting a man near the garage door. She looked over the man he was short, bald, had strange glasses and wore a interesting off white suit or maybe it was yellow she couldn't tell. "Yes sir can I help you? Are you lost? This garage is for staff only" she spoke in a calm voice,

"My dear you are so polite and so helpful. And no dear thankyou I am not lost but you can help me. You see my dear in this world there are certain things that are kept secret. You are good at keeping secrets , of course you are, but the world I am talking about is missing a certain soul with a special light. A pure light that is." he said smiling at her.

Katya took a step back keep distant between her and this odd man "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I can not help you" she said clicking the unlock button on her key pad, but the car wouldn't unlock .

"My dear you have helped me" she looked up and saw the man next to her.

Her eyes widen '_I didn't even hear him move'_ she thought "I don't understand sir" she said trying to keep her voice even,

"You will understand dear in due time" the man said and simply walked away. She watched him as he walked, but her attention was distracted by her car as it suddenly unlocked itself she looked back up to find that she was alone. "You don't have to tell me twice" she said out loud and jumped into her car and raced out of the parking garage.

* * *

Mr Tiny watched as the car sped off into the night a smile on his lips. "Should I go after her?" a man with a thick german accent said,

"No lets leave her be with her dreams for the time being" Mr Tiny replied. He continued to watch the road where Katya car had sped off on. "But Sir you know what she is! you know that she is the only..." The voice stopped as Mr. Tiny cleared his throat,

"I know exactly what she is Werner,"

"Of course you do sir" The voice replied.

"She is just as beautiful as I remember her. I do hope she grew some intelligence" Mr. Tiny laughed.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone well this is my first cirque du freak FF. I saw the movie on HBO and fell in love! ok so I am setting this story in the middle of books 3 and 4. There is a space where Darren and Larten have been together for 6 years. So I thought perfect lets spice it up a little. review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

Summary: Katya Nadezhda a 2nd shift nurse runs into a certain bald head man and from there her life is turned upside down. The vampaneze are closing in but who comes to the rescue but our farvorite orange hair man and his trusty assistant. The beauty is saved and the vampaneze are scared away. A good night's work done right?

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 Catlin **

(**Crepsily P.O.V)**

"Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe" I chanted as I flitted towards the clearing. I broke through the trees finding nothing. The moonlight flooded the clearing and then I heard it a soft gasp and there she was on the other side of the clearning. Her black hair hugged her shoulders where a white silk dress shirt with a black button up vest complementing a pair of black men trouser. The bottem of her trouser were tucked in to her boots which came up to just below her knee. "Catlin" I whispered. We ran to each other meeting in the middle my arms went around her holding her tightly to me. As I pulled back to look at her I noticed she wasn't able to hold her own weight. I followed her down to the ground still holding her in my arms "Catlin" I said softily,

"Larten" She said back quietly,

"What happened? The children came running back screaming that a stranger was here"

"Larten calm down please its true a Vampaneze came here. I don't understand why he just attacked us. I told the children to run to find you or Mr. Tall. Oh Larten... are they safe?.. please tell me there was only one" she started to breath harder. I pulled back to look at her body for the first time realizing the shape she was in. Her hair was messed, her white shirt was spotted in dark blood, her pants where ripped in several places and then I saw the pool of blood she was trying to conceal under her hand. I put my hand over hers picking it up and placing it on the ground. I gasped in horror at the sight I saw. She had a wound the size of a fist in her lower right side, blood was slowing streaming out of of the wound. "Catlin what.." my voiced failed me not allowing me to finish my sentence. She brought her hand up to my cheek trying to comfort me.

"I was to slow, but he meant with a worse fate than my own. I at least get to say goodbye to you" I watched as the tears starting falling down her cheeks,

"What do you speak of this good bye you are going to be fine" I said trying to bring her hopes up,

"You silly man you know just as well as I what I speak of" she said with a laugh and then she gasped in pain. I didn't know what to do I wanted to run and get help but I knew it was useless I could feel her slipping away "Larten please listen to me please...please..please" I heard her pleaing as she gasped for air,

"Shhh darling I am listening calm yourself" I said trying to comfort her,

"Please do not go after the Vampaneze it would mean war. The Vampires are not ready for war. The Cirque would be dragged into the war and that must not happen. The Cirque must stay neutral. Please please Larten keep them safe...you.. must .. stay ..safe"

"Shh shh darling I promise I promise to keep them safe. I promise not to go after the Vampaneze, just please do not leave me. Who will pick out my clothes? You know I am useless at this stuff" I tried to joke as tears started streaming down my face.

"Larten there will be another. You will have an assisstant there to help you. Please trust Octa she will help you"

"But darling how will I..." I started to say but the last wave of pain rocked through her tired body she gasped while she grabbed at my arms trying to ancher herself to this plain and to me but it was useless her strength was failing. She looked at me with her clear green eyes "Please trust Octa she will guide you." she said even in her last moments she was as stubborn as ever. I nodded blinking away the tears that were threating to fall.

"I will see you again my love please believe that" she gasped as she stated her promise her eyes pleaing for me to believe her,

"I believe you my darling" I lean down and kissed her lips tenderly then looked at her again her eyes were now closed her hands went limp sliding down to the ground her breathing started to slow "I will never forget my love" I leaned in again hovering over her neck for a moment saying a silent prayer then drank the last of her keeping her strength, her kindness, and her love with me forever. Her blood was sweet and pure. I pulled back to look at her once more then I felt a hand on my back. "I came as fast as I could " I heard Hibernius say. I felt him pull me from her "Larten come" he said calmly,

"No I can't she will.. she will.. " my voice cracked preventing me from finish my sentence. All of a sudden I felt numb nothing made sense she would be cold and lonely if I left her. Why would Hibernius tell me to leave herand then it hit me because she was dead no longer on this plain, but in paradise Catlin.. Catlin "CATLIN" I yelled

"Mr Crepsley ..." I felt someone shaking me "MR CREPSLEY wake up"

* * *

Mr Crepsley sat up quickly looking around wide-eyed taking a minute to let reality sink back in. "Mr Crepsley are you ok?" Darren said in a concern voice. Mr Crepsley turned his attention to Darren "Darren?" he said confused,

"Yes sir who did ya think it was?" Darren replied,

"Oh it was a dream" Mr Crepsley said bring his hand up to his scar lightly touching it in thought,

"Who is Catlin?" Darren asked watching his mentor odd behavior, but really Mr Crepsley was always odd but he was being super odd tonight in Darrens opinion ,

"What?" Mr Crepsley replied in a soft voice,

"I asked who is Catlin" Darren repeated

"How did you hear that name?" Mr Crepsley demanded narrowing his eyes at Darren,

"Umm..well... you were saying it in your sleep sir" Darren said sheepishly,

"Oh.. no one it was a long time ago" Mr Crepsley relaxed waving off the question,

"kind of figured" Darren said quietly,

"What?" Mr Crepsley asked not hearing Darren's comment,

"Breakfast.. Do ya want breakfast?" Darren asked quickly changing the subject,

"No" Mr Crepsley said jumping out of his coffin. A full mirror near by caught Mr Crepsley attention he looked paler than normal his white tank was soaked with sweat along with his blue satin boxers. He turned his attention back to Darren. Darren watch Mr. Crepsley with a concerned look on his face making Mr. Crepsley feel uncomfortable. "Mr. Crepsley are you sure you are alright you look a little pale and your all sweaty maybe I .."

"No no no Darren I am fine. There will be no lessons tonight I have to go and speak with Mr Tall. Run along and oh what is it called these day 'hang out?" Mr. Crepsley suggested,

"Alright Mr. Crepsley but if ya need me?"

"Darren I will no where to find you now go and enjoy the night but stay in the Cirque the night can be dangerous"

"Good night Mr. Crepsley"

Good night Darren"

Darren left quickly just in case if Mr Crepsley changed his mind. Mr Crepsley stood in the same spot for a few minutes lightly touching his scar thinking about the dream he had. _Why did I dream of her? it has been over 75 years since that night_. Someone laughed bring Mr Crepsley out of his thoughts. He quickly got dressed and made himself decent. Madam Octa watched him from the front of her cage she new the name Catlin very well. Mr Crepsley looked over at her "I know Octa I miss her too" then he ran out of his tent to speak with Mr Tall leaving Octa to think about the past. She crawled to the back of her cage where is was dark and feel back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello hello again I thought because I was new I would put up the second chapter as a bribe to get some reviews *Big cute smile* well I hope you all enjoy and please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 Sharing the dream

Katya hurried back to her apartment as fast as she could. "What a rush" she said to the darkness. She turned on the light as she passed through the living room on her way to the kitchen kicking her shoes off as she walked "Ey ey ey I have to go and get those crocs tomorrow my feet are killing me" she said to herself. She noticed the light blinking on her answering machine with a quick move of her hand she hit the play button on the machine. "Katya it is your mother dear"

"Hi mom" Katya quickly said,

"How are you I never hear from you anymore call me when you have a free moment. Love you bye"

BEEP

"Miss Nadezhda CONGRATULATION! on winning a 5 day 4 night stay at our resort please call us at ..."

BEEP

"No more messages" the machine finished playing through its recordings. She bit on her bottom lip as she thought about what the odd man had said to her then she made a sigh "Why am I even thinking about him. I must be loosing it" she looked to the clock on her oven 12:30am "Well I can't call mom back it is way to late" she turned her attention to the refrigerator and pulled open the door. She moved things around looking for something to eat. She sighed "Nothing" she slammed the door shut and turned away and leaned against it. "Secrets.. hmm... What a crock " she said to herself rolling her eyes. She pushed herself off the refrigerator and walked out of the kitchen to the living room clicking off the light as she went upstair to bed.

* * *

The cirque also was closing up for the night except for a wired vampire name Mr Larten Crepsley. He marched straight over to Mr Tall's van. Before Mr. Crepsley could knock on the door it opened. Mr Tall stood in the door way "Come in Larten" Mr Tall offered,

"Thank you Hibernius," Mr. Crepsley said as he entered the van,

"What is troubling you Larten?" Mr. Tall asked as he shut the door,

"I had a dream" Mr Crepsley confessed as he walked more into to the room,

"I thought vampires did not dream?" Mr Tall said jokingly,

"Yes. Well it wasn't a dream it was a memory from a long time ago" Mr Crepsley answered irritated at Mr. Talls joke. He moved closer to a near by window his attention being drawn to the light of the full moon "I was dreaming of Catlin, more specifically the night she died" he swipped a hand through his hair,

"Why is that so troubling?" Mr Tall asked watching Mr Crepsley closely,

"I don't know. I don't understand why she would come to haunt me now?" Mr Crepsley sighed placing both hands on a table in front him,

"Is that what you think it is my old friend" Mr Tall said moving closer to Mr Crepsley placing a hand on his shoulder "You and I both know how much she meant to all of us and especially you, which is why I am surprised to hear you say she is haunting you. You have not broken your promise to her. You.."

"Oh but I did. I went after the Vampaneze and I killed one maybe even started a war. Who.." Mr. Crepsley interrupeted turning to face Mr Tall his hands balled into tight fists,

"Stop this" Hiberius commanded give Mr Crepsley a light shake "You attacked that mad Vampaneze to save lives not to seek vengeance. You are getting yourself all worked up over nothing. Think of the dream as a remembrance or a horrible nightmare but I am certain Catlin would never haunt you." Mr Tall squeezed Mr Crepsley shoulder trying to comfort his upset friend "Now we are moving on to the next city. You and your assistant should start packing." Mr Tall suggested,

"Yes of course thank you Hibernius. When do we depart?" Mr Crepsley replied in a defeated voice,

"We will leave tomorrow at morning," Mr tall stated as he took his hand away from Mr. Crepsley's shoulder,

"Very well I will make the neccessary preparations. Good night Hibernius" Mr Crepsley said bow his head towards Mr Tall and walked out the door to find his assisstant. Mr Tall turned his attention to the window and stared at the moon the same way Mr Crepsley had. He thought for a moment thinking about what Mr. Crepsley had said causing him to remembering the night Catlin had died. He sighed at the sad memory "It is time to leave" He said to himself and walk from his spot out of his van to the middle of the Cirque "We are leaving. Time to move to the next city. Prepare to leave in the morning" Mr Tall command. People jumped from their seats and began moving around grabbing bags and suitcases and chatted to one another as they packed.

* * *

A/N: Hello hello well chapter 3 is now up sorry it is so short. Well I hope you are all enjoying please please review I would love to hear from ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

**Chapter 4**  
**Packing**

The Cirque came to life around

Mr. Crepsley people were grabbing bags, suitcases, backpacks, garbage bags, boxs, and anything else you could put things in. No one wasted anytime get prepared for the move. Mr. Crepsley hurried quickly to Evra's and Darren's tent. "Darren.. Evra may I enter please?" He said in a calm tone,

"Sure thing Mr. Crepsley" Evra called.

Mr. Crepsley pulled back the the flap of the tent and entered the boys' room. He spoted Evra right away "Good Evening Evra" he said bowing his head as he swept his gaze around the room looking for Darren,

"Hey Mr. Crepsley" Evra replied as he placed a pile of folded clothes in his suitcase,

"Where is Darren?" Mr. Crepsley ask Evra when he did not see Darren,

"Oh he went over to your tent to start packing" Evra replied as he continued packing,

"Hmm. Thankyou Evra" Mr Crepsley stated as he turned towards the exit,

"Your welcome Mr. Crepsley" Evra replied as he zipped up his suitcase.

* * *

Mr. Crepsley made his way out of the boys' tent he made his way to his own. "Darren" he called as he entered his tent,

"Over here" Darren replied standing in front of the old wardrobe,

"Ah there you are. Evra said you were here. I assume you heard that we are moving on to the next city?" Mr Crepsley said passively as he walked further into the room coming to a stop next to his coffin,

"Yeah I came over here and started packing things for the show" Darren stated as he watched Mr. Crepsley movements,

"Good. Do not forget my favorite suit" Mr. Crepsley said as he placed one hand on his coffin and the other on his hip,

"Yeap" Darren replied turning to face the wardobe again raising a hand to open the door ,

"And do not forget supplies for Madam Octa" Mr. Crepsley continued on,

"Yes fine" Darren said in a irritated tone as he rolled his eyes putting his hand down and faced Mr. Crepsley,

"And don't forget your black suit you will be assisting me on stage" Mr. Crepsley with a grin knowing he was irritating the boy,

"Anything else?" Darren asked in a aggravated tone,

"No" Mr. Crepsley stated as he pulled his hand off of his coffin giving Darren a displeased look " I will make arrangments for our ride. I will return soon" Mr Crepsley stated as he lowered his hand from his hip turning towards the exit,

"Ok" Darren said shrugging his shoulders turning back around to start his work.

* * *

Mr. Crepsley rushed out of his tent off to find one of the drivers leaving Darren in the tent with Madam Octa. "You swear I have never packed for him before" Darren grumbled as he moved around the tent grabbing an old truck pulling it away from to the wall of the tent dragging it to the middle of the room. He ignored Octa as he worked. He still didn't care for her to much, not after what she did to Steve, but he learned to tolerate her. He kicked open the trunk with his foot and turned back to the opened wardrobe. He humed as he grabbed Mr. Crepsley favorite red suit with black outline folding it nicely and then plopped it in the trunk. Next he grabbed Mr. Crepsley black top hat, also another must item. A smirk came across Darrens lips as a thought entered his head. He held the top hat at the tip of his fingers with the top part facing up. With a flick of his wrist he sent the hat soaring into the air. As it flipped in the air he bent his knees and jumped in the air doing a back flip landing perfectly on his feet and stood. The top hat landed perfectly on his head. "Thankyou thankyou" he said taking off the hat taking a bow. He laughed to himself as he stood up straight dusting off the hat making sure it didn't get dirty. He then set it down in the trunk. Next he moved on to Mr. Crepsley shoes. He inspected them "Him they seem fine enough, he won't notice if I let it go" he said has he placed the shoes under the suit. He finished up the rest of his work grabbing supplies for Octa and placing them in a backpack he had got from under the wardrobe and leaned it against the table that Madam Octa's cage sat upon. "Well he is done now its my turn see ya later Octa" Darren said as he walked out of Mr. Crepsley tent walking towards Evra's and his tent.

* * *

Darren headed for his tent. He stopped along the way and helped Madam Truska move her trunk further into her room making it easier for her to pack. She thanked him in her unusual language, at least he assumed she did. He began again to head to for his tent, but was stopped by Gertha Teeth. Gertha kept him busy for a while. He helped her find a sack to put her tools in. Then he helped her pick out the tools she was going to bite through. Finally he made it to his tent. He walked in staying quiet so he didn't wake Evra. He moved over to his side of the room and grabbed his backpack off of his dresser. He opened the drawers and pulled out the pieces to his suit, shoving the pieces into his bag not even bothering to fold it. After packing the suit he grabbed another shirt and jeans and shove it into his bag as well. "Done" he whispered as he zipped up his bag and placed it on the floor. He yawned and rubbed his eyes then crawled into his hammock. He closed his eyes falling fast asleep. In a few hours the Cirque would come alive and begin packing the vans and trucks.

* * *

A/N yay chapter 4. Thankyou very much for your reviews they mean alot to me! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again love the reviews keep them coming


	5. Chapter 5

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.  
**

**A/N:** 2 for 1 deal! I couldn't help it I wanted to share this next chapter with you all. There is a little bit of fluff in this chapter but I hope I made it fun. I hope you enjoy. Please send me some love and review! **  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**The Romantic dream**

Katya curled up into her bed a book sat comfotably open on her mid-section as she read. The cover of the book had a gorgeous man with long dark hair wearing a white dress shirt that was unbutton to reveal his nice sculpted muscles holding a beautiful blond hair woman was . She sighed happily as she read her book. Her eyes started to become heavy and the book began to droop, but she continued to read. Slowly her eyes closed as she fell asleep. The book fell to the floor making a small plop noise. "Ah sleeping beauty" a mans voice whispered from the shadows,

"Why not take her now sir" A man with a thick german accent inquired,

"Because Werner its part of her destiny" Mr. Tiny said moving closer to the sleeping Katya,

"Of course sir I knew that" Werner mumbled,

"Right " Mr. Tiny said looking to Werner an irritated look painted on his face. His attention quickly shifted back to Katya a smile on his lips. He raised his hand and placed it over her head a soft purple mist formed from the mans hand. It oozed its way down to Katya's head slipping its way into her ear. She made a soft moan "Thats a good girl. Its time to wake up" He cooed in the sleeping Katya's ear. He turned to Werner "Come we must let her sleep. Very important for young ladies to have their beauty rest" he said as he walked passed Werner,

"Oh right sir" Werner replied following on the heels of Mr. Tiny. Both men slipped back into the darks where they came from. Katya shifted in her sleep as a dream began to take hold of her.

* * *

Katya POV

I was walking in a meadow. It was a lovely summer night the moon light flooded the area revealing a sea of wild flowers. I walked around slowly picking them creating a small bouquet. "These will look lovely in my tent" I continued to pick the flowers, the minutes passed by slowly. A feeling creeped over me that someone was watching me. I turned around coming face to face with him. He stood a few inches taller than me his hair was a very fair red almost orange wild and untamed like him. His face had a calm expression a long scar went from the top of his forhead in a diagonal direction down to his chin. He wore a dark long duster that was unbotton with a dark red color shirt and matching button up vest with dark trousers. "Look at what I found here, don't you know the night is a dangerous place" He spoke in a clam voice. I gasped as I dropped my flowers.

"Oh no sir what ever will I do" I looked away nervously "Will you protect me" I said turning my attention back to him placing a hand on his chest,

"Of course Miss. I will always protect you" he said with a smile placing his hand lightly over mine. I smiled and took my hand away from his "But" he continues on "Who will protect you from.." he paused for a moment allowing the moment to build in suspense "ME!" he yelled charging towards me. I half screamed half laughed as I turned and began running away from the man. I was thankful to be wearing men trousers and boots. I knew if I had to run anywhere a skirt would be in the way. I felt his hands rap around my waist and pull, causing us both to crash to the ground. "Now I have you" he said in a playful ton,

"Oh but sir my beau will not appreciate your treatment of me" I stated leaning my head back laying it against his shoulder,

"I am sure he won't mind" he said loosening his grip on me moving his arm placing it over my mid-section while bending his other arm resting his head on his hand,

"Shall I ask him?" I asked,

"Indeed we must" he replied. I laughed and rolled so I was now facing my captor. He smiled causing his blue eyes to light up,

"Well?" I said after watching him for a moment or two. The man broke out into heartfelt laughter lean down and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Did I hurt you my darling?" he asked laying his head down on the grass looking up at me,

"Of course not my love" I said cuddling up to him laying my head down on his shoulder. "It will take more than that to hurt me" I told him as I placed his my finger on his chest and slowly drew circles. We laid there for a time enjoying the warmth of each other. I sighed knowing that our time together was coming to a end "My love we should get back,"

"Never. I never want this moment of peace to end" he said back bring his arms around me holding me tight,

"It won't be peaceful if Mr. Tall thinks you are not being a gentelman and taking advantage of my virtue" I said jokenly with him,

"My darling for you I will endure anything" he stated as he grabbed my hand,

"Even if that means as punishment you would be nursemaid to the little people?" I asked him seriously,

"Well..umm.." he stuttered giving me a uncertain face, he then laughed "Of course my darling I would even take care of those wretched little people if it meant I could have more time with you" he said in a sincere voice,

"Brave words for a brave man, but actions speak louder when the time to act is upon him" I said taking my hand away from his.

"Action is that what my lady wishes of me. Then I shall give her action" He said then jumped on top of me and grabbed both my arms placing them over my head and held them there "Is this enough action for you" he said in a low rumble. I looked up at him my calm smile changing to a wicked smile. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He went still above me and pulled back his face turning to a bright shade of red. I laughed and pulled my hands free of his and pushed him off of me. We both sat up looking around to make sure we were still alone. He leaned in and stole another tender kiss. I giggled and quickly stood looking down at him "Alright darling off to the cir...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."

* * *

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

"Oh man not now" Katya moaned slapping the alarm clock. "What a wonderful dream" she said to herself. She sat with a sigh rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Ok time to start my day" she said get up from her bed and heading off to the bathroom to start her morning ritual.

By the time her morning ritual was done it was already going for 1pm "Damn I still have to get to the shoe store" she quickly dressed in her favorite black scrub pants and white tank top with black bra. She stuffed her purple scooby-doo scrub top in her bag slipped on her black vans sneackers and her black leather duster. She stopped at the mirror quickly before heading out the door and ran a quick hand through her hair. She gave herself a wink and ran out the door to her car.

The drive to the shoe store wasn't to bad, not to much traffic. She bought her white nursing croc. '_What is it with nurses and white'_ she wondered as she got back into the car. She looked at the clock on the dash "Shit already 2 school is going to be out soon. Got to take the back way to the hospital" she said to herself. She shoved the keys in the ignition and brought the machine to life. Racing pass the light she took a turn down a street in the older part of town, but was soon stopped at by another red light. At the same moment a bunch of vans chose the same moment to go pass the intersection. She watched interested at all the different sizes thinking to herself _'is there a van show? different'_ her light turned immediately the car behind her started beeping at her. "Yeah yeah yeah im going" she said annoyed speeding her car pass the insection towards the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.  
**

**A/N: Hello hello I hope you are enjoying the story. please please review I would love to hear from ya.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**"Won't you Come"**

The shift was busy keeping Katya on her feet for most of the shift. The shift's charge nurse had moved Katya to another floor. By the time she finally had a chance to sit down and looked at the clock it was already 10:15. She sighed and laid her head on the desk in front of her. The phone rang in front of her she looked at it giving it the evil eye "Really" she muttered to herself. She picked up the phone as she sat up "North Tower 2 this is Katya may I help you" she said in a polite tone,

"Hello there North Tower 2 this is South Tower 3 how are you doing" said a sarcastic female voice,

"Hi Ellen nothing much just finally sat down. You?" Katya replied smiling,

"Eh it's been quiet. It's boring without my home girl up here" Ellen confessed,

"Aww you like me you really like me" Katya jokingly said in pretend surprised voice,

"Ha ha ha ya think ya got jokes huh smart ass" Ellen replied in a irritated voice,

"I learn from the best" Katya said in a proud tone,

"Oh now your sucking up" Ellen stated her voice full of sarcasm,

"What's up Ellen?" Katya laughed,

"Oh yeah well the reason I am calling is I was wondering if you wanted to go to a freak show?" Ellen said excitedly,

"A freak show huh?" Katya repeated as she leaned forward and grabbed a pen from a pen holder and a writing tablet that was placed right next to the pen holder. As she leaned back she began drawing little circle designs on the tablet thinking about her answer,

"Please?" Ellen begged in a cute voice,

"Well.. I guess I could. When and where" Katya answered as she stopped drawing,

"Ya mean it! That is great! I will bring down the flyer when we leave. Meet ya in the lobby at 11" Ellen excitedly screamed into the phone,

"Alright" Katya said laughing at her friends behavior,

"See ya" Ellen said and hung up the phone not giving Katya a chance to answer. Katya hung up the phone and looked around "Now what?" she said to herself as she shrugged her shoulder. Her moment of indecision didn't last long a call bell rang out cutting through the silence. She quickly rushed off to answer the call. She came back to her chair 15 minutes later and sat down with a plop. She looked up at the clock again 10:42 and sighed in relief _The other staff should be here soon and then I'm out of here_ a smile came to her lips as the idea of going home passed through her head. Just like clock work the 3rd shift nurses walked onto the floor greet Katya as they entered. Katya's shift had finally ended. She quickly gave the 3rd shift nurses the report of the evening going on as she grabbed her coat and backpack. She then rushed off downstairs to meet Ellen in the lobby. Ellen was standing there waitting for her a green and black paper was in her hands. She smiled big when she saw Katya coming. "Hey girl" Ellen greeted,

"Heya Ellen so whats the scoop?" Katya asked when she reached her friend,

"Ok here it is. It's called Cirque du Freak and it has a few acts and it starts at 9 so why not go and have a good time hmm? what do ya think?" Ellen rambled as she handed Katya the piece of paper,

"Well it definietly sounds different I will give you that" Katya said as she read over the flyer "Ok I'm game it says here its at the old Andrews theater weird isn't that place suppose to be shut down?"

"Worse I think its condemned" Ellen pouted,

"Well that can't be right or they wouldn't be having it there. Tell ya what its on my way home I will just swing by there and check it out and I will call ya tomorrow morning with what I find" Katya suggested knowing how much this meant to Ellen,

"That sounds great!" Ellen screamed out as she jumped forward and hugged Katya. Katya smiled and hugged Ellen back. "Where ya parked?" Ellen ask as she pulled away from Katya,

"Over in the parking garage you?" Katya replied as she folded the flyer in half and placed it in her pocket

"Parking lot. Boy this feels like deja vu" Ellen laughed as she put a hand on her hip,

"Dido" Katya replied as she laughed with Ellen "Ok I'll call ya tomorrow see ya" she said as began to turn,

"See ya girl" Ellen called back.

* * *

Both woman parted the same way as they did the night before Ellen went off to the parking lot and Katya went off to the garage. Katya stopped before she walked out the doors that lead to the parking garage. She looked out through the windows to see if anyone was waiting gor her. Seeing no one she bursted through the doors and walked straight up to her car, which was parked right out side the doors to enter the hospital. She looked around fearing a repeat of last night, but no one was there. She quickly unlocked the doors and got in automatically locking them upon her entree. "Ok no creepy guy tonight thank goodness" She said as she relaxing herself in her seat. She placed her key in the ignition and turned bring the car to life, placed it in gear and sped off towards Andrew's Theater.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

A/N: Sorry I have been MIA for a few days I was working doubles all this weekend. The whole thing with the cars bandages I got from my son he's 5. So in this chapter Katya is having a mom/big sister moment. And I got the idea of Octa talking from the movie. Towards the end after the big fight scene Crepsley and Octa are talking to each other so I took the idea from that. I hope you enjoy and please please PLEASE! review I want to know your opinions.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7  
Good Advice

Darren sat on the floor feeding Madam Octa as Mr. Crepsley opened the top of his coffin. He looked around the room inspecting the change of scenery. The room was dark the only light was a bunch of candles spaced out around the room. It had two doors one he assumed was a closet and the other was the exit. He looked down at Darren and smiled. As quickly as the smile came it faded "I see we made it" he said. Darren jumped as he head Mr. Crepsley speak. "yeah I already unpacked your stuff. Are you hungry"

"No, I will eat later" He replied jumping out of his coffin. He walked over to one of the doors and opened it, thankful it was the closet. Mr. Crepsley looked over his clothes they weren't really wrinkled. He then moved on to inspecte his hat, it was also fine. Next was his shoes, and they were not fine. Mr. Crepsley could tell right away that the shoes had not been buffed or polished. "Darren what is this?" said looking at Darren with a scowl painted on his face as he held his shoes in his hands,

"Your shoes?" Darren replied looking confused,

"Yes and why have the shoes not been buffed or polished?" Mr. Crepsley said in a irritated voice,

"They looked fine to me" Darren replied shrugging his shoulders and went back to feeding Octa,

"That is not the point Darren I asked you to have it done. I don't have to remind you that you are my assisstant and that polishing my shoes the why I instructed them to be done is one of your jobs. I exspect my shoes to be done before the show" Mr. Crepsley lectured becoming more irritated,

"What? You mean now!" Darren said as he stood,

"That is correct Darren" Mr. Crepsley stated,

"Oh come on Crepsley" Darren raising his voice a little. "I didn't bring the stuff from camp" he confessed,

"Honestly boy don't you ever think" Mr. Crepsley screamed at him his patience finally snapping,

"Yeah whatever I don't think" Darren said as he stood his temper also getting the best of him. He moved towards the exit,

"Where are you going?" Mr. Crepsley asked his voice still filled with rage,

"Obviously out " Darren snapped back and left slamming the door behind him.

Mr. Crepsley looked around the room placing his shoes back on the shelf in the closet. He sighed in frustration placing a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed. Octa sat at the front of her cage watching him. Mr. Crepsley looked around the room his eyes locking on Octa noticing her watching him. "You were to hard on him Larten" a soft female voice floated through his mind,

"I left him with explicit instructions on what I wanted done" He said his voice still full of rage,

"I beg your pardon Mr. Larten Crepsley don't you take your fustrations out on me" Octa's voice hissed in Mr. Crespely's mind,

"Octa I'm sor.." Mr. Crepsley started to say,

"Beside who cares about your shoes the act is really about me" She interrupted him her voice purring in his mind,

"I do also play a small part in the act as well Octa" replied his rage deflating like a balloon,

"A small part" She laughed "Now what is really bothering you Larten" she asked him seriously,

"I am afraid for him Octa. He does not think before he acts. That will be his down fall" Mr. Crepsley confessed a sad frown moved across his face as he thought about it,

"Larten. Darren is learning. Look at what he had accomplished in the short time he has been with us. But I strongly advice you not to yell at him so much. It could push him away from you." Octa said in a calm tone,

"Yes I shall try my dear friend thankyou"

"Your welcome" she said as she crawled to the back of her cage disappearing into the darkness. Mr. Crepsley stood there for a moment replaying the situation in his head. He sighed as he turned towards the

door that Darren had walked out of. He stared at it for a few moments thinking. He straighten himself up fixed his shirt and adjusted his duster on his shoulders and walked out the door in search of Darren.

* * *

Katya walked up to the old theater " What a dump I can't believe people still use this place" she said as she looked over the old run down building. She walked closer to the building stopping at the booth "Well it definitely adds flare to the show" she thought to herself as she continued to look it over. She turned to go when something down the alley caught her attention. She began walking towards it she could hear what sound like a can being kicked, then boards move, then CRASH. Katya took off run towards the noise. She stopped when she found the source of the crash a young boy maybe 16 or 17 laid in the middle of what would have been a wooden crate. "Hello there are you alright?" she asked in a easy going tone,

"What?" the boy jumped in fright at hearing Katya's voice,

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you are you alright?" she asked again,

"Yeah I'm fine" the boy said as he stood up in the crate,

"Here let me help you" Katya said letting her bookbag slip to the ground as she offered the boy her hand. The boy looked around the crate and then her hand debating if he should take it or not " Well go on it won't bite" she said in a sarcastic tone,

"I don't know it might" he said back in a cheeky tone,

"Well if it's any help I promise I won't let it bite you hard" she stated giggling. The boy laughed with her grabbing her hand using her as a anchor as he jumped out of the crate. "Thanks. I thought it was sturdier" he said as he looked over at the crate he just gotten out of,

"Well it wasn't. You should be more careful young man. Now let me see if you are hurt" she scolded the boy as she took his face into her hands. The boy relaxed into her warm hands allowing her to move his head side to side "Nope I don't see any scratches or bruises so let me check for a concussion" she said letting go of the boy's face and bending down to search for her pen flashlight. "Now where is it I would loose my head if it wasn't attached" she said as she searched her bag. The boy laughed as he listened to Katya mumble while she search. "Ah ha" she said finding the pen flashlight and stood taking the boy's face into only one of her hands. She clicked on her light "Now young man I want you to follow the light with your eyes. Don't move your head just leave it resting in my hand" she told the boy as she brought the light side to side across the boys face. "Nope I don't see any odd reactions. How do you feel?" she asked him as she turned off her flashlight letting the boys face go,

"Fine beside my arm hurting a little" he replied back as he blinked a few times until his eyesight came back into focus,

"Your arm huh which one?" she asked as she slipped the flashlight into the pocket of her duster,

"The left one" he said holding out his arm. Katya careful took the boys arm into her hand inspecting it over. Thankfully the boy had on a T-shirt so she didn't have to irritate his arm to much. Well ya have a nice size cut, but not to deep it won't need stitches. Can you bend it?" she asked the boy,

"Yeah" he replied bending his arm to show her,

"Good I will just bandage you up and you will be right as rain" she said with a smile,

"Really you don't have to do that" the boy protested,

"Nonsense I don't want it to get infected now it will only take a minute" she said brushing off his protest. Katya knelt down again dove into the medical part of her bag where her first aid kit was located. She grabbed out three bandages, a alcohol wipe and neosporn. She then stood up straight again and set to work "So do you have a name" she asked him as she work,

"Darren... Darren Shan what about you" he said as he watched her work,

" Katya, but some people call me Kat" she replied,

"Oh" Darren replied,

"So what are you doing here?" she asked as she finished up her work,

"Cars" Darren said in a snotty tone,

"What? Oh come on it's the only thing I had" she fired back,

"Right" he said as he rolled his eyes,

"Don't you roll your eyes at me ya little shit" she said jokingly giving him a light punch on his opposite arm,

"Hey" he replied laughing,

"You still didn't answer my question why ya hanging around here Darren?" she asked again,

"Well I here with the Cirque du freak" he told her,

"Wow that's cool so what do you do with the cirque?" she asked in a excited tone,

"Well mainly props and I assist Mr. Crep...my dad" he replied,

"Cool cool so what are you doing out here in the ally?" she asked as she leaned over picking up her backpack,

"Well I'm thinking" Darren confessed,

"Oh what about if I may ask? How to create world peace?" She joked as she put the trash in her bag,

"No" he said with a small laugh,

"Damn no one wants to tackle that issue" she continued to joke,

"I'm out here because I just wanted to be alone" he confessed with a sigh,

"Go on" she said in a calm and comforting tone,

"You see Mr Crep... my dad and I got into a fight because I didn't shine his shoes for the performance tomorrow. I thought they looked fine"

"Oh Darren I'm sorry you two got into a fight. You see sometimes adults can be very picky with there appearance especially when it comes to work. I'm sure you meant no harm and no disrespect." she said as she raised a hand and placed it on Darren shoulder trying to comfort the upset boy,

"I know it just blows when he's angry" he confessed,

"Oh true that" she laughed as she let her hand drop "But I may have a easy fix for ya" she continued on,

"Yeah!" his face light hun,

"Yeah. You see the next time you see your dad just tell him that ya got caught up and didn't think his shoes look to bad. Tell him it was irresponsible of you and that you will strive to do better so that he will be proud of you. And the icing on the cake is to tell him that as punishment for your irresponsibility you are sending yourself to your room" she explained,

"But I can't..." he started to say,

"No no no I can guarantee you won't be punished. Parents like it when their kids own up to stuff and see quote unquote the error of their ways" she continued to explain,

"Do ya really think it's going to work?" he asked unsure

"Yes sir worked on my dad all the time" she confessed with a laugh,

"Thanks katya I'm glad I ran into ya" he said smiling,

"Yeah well try not to fall into anymore boxes" she said smiling back

"DARREN!" a mans voice yelled,

"COMING!" Darren yelled back,

"That's Mr. Cre... my dad" Darren said smiling sheepishly,

"Well don't make him wait and remember what I told ya kiddo"

"Thanks again Katya. Are you coming to the show?" he asked,

"Yeap I'll be there wouldn't miss it" she replied,

"Great!" he said excitedly

"DARREN WHERE ARE YOU?" the mans voice yelled again this time sounding more annoyed,

"I'M COMING!" he yelled,

"Bye Katya" he said with a small wave,

"See ya soon Darren" she said as she turned away and began walking back down the alley. "KATYA!" she heard Darren yelling after her. Katya stopped walking and turned back to Darren. "Yes" she replied,

"Meet me here after the show please" he asked her as he ran up to her. Katya thought about it for a minute "Ok but no funny business" she finally said,

" No ma'am see ya tomorrow" he yelled as he turned and ran back,

" Good kid" she said sweetly and turned to walk back to her car.

The two were not alone on a near by roof top stood Werner. He smiled as he watched the two. "I'll be there to" he said turning away from the ally and taking off into a run across other roof tops into the night.

* * *

Darren ran back up the alley. "Darren" Mr. Crepsley said as he spotted Darren walking out of the shadows of the alley. "Darren what are you doing out here?" Mr. Crepsley asked as he looked around making sure they were alone,

"I was just thinking" Darren replied,

"Think? Darren you know the night is a dangerous place" Mr. Crepsley said in a clam voice trying to keep his temper in under control,

"Yeap Crepsley you are right I wasn't thinking" Darren confessed,

"Oh.. well.. please try and be more careful" Mr. Crepsley said looking at the boy prepared to lecture him again about the dangers of the night, but stopped when the boy said he was right. Darren looked at Mr. Crepsley realizing Katya's advice had worked. _'Tell them what they want to hear and the lecturing never happens. Cool!' _he thought to himself

"Who were you talking to?" Mr. Crepsley asked him becoming focused again,

"Oh just a normal girl she says she is coming to the show tomorrow" Darren said becoming excited but stopped and thought for a quick moment. He then transformed his face from excited to apologetic "Speaking of the show Crepsley I'm really sorry about the shoes. After thinking about it you are right it was irresponsible of me to neglect your shoes. And I will accept any punishment you see fit" he said in a apologetic tone. Mr. Crepsley stared at Darren for a few minutes shocked _'Twice he said I was right. Hmm. Odd very odd, but Octa is right I should show some leniency'_ he thought to himself and then focused back on Darren. "You know Darren I was a bit harsh on you. I will let the shoes slide this time, but please in the future when I ask you to do errand or a job for me I expect my instruction to be carried out" he said calmly,

"Alright Crepsley" Darren replied,

"Now come we need blood" Mr. Crepsley said as he turned away from Darren walking into the darkness of the night,

"Ok" Darren replied with a smile _'Yes it worked!' _Darren thought to himself as she followed Mr. Crepsley into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

**A/N:Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all had a great day. Well we are getting closer. I hope you all enjoy. Please please review I would love to hear from ya!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8  
The Warning

Katya's drive back to her house went by in a blur. She stretched and yawned while rubbing her eyes after she sat down on her bed. She glanced over at the clock reading 230am "I'm beat" she mumbled to herself. She smacked her pillow a few times making it more comfortable and then laid down still wearing her work uniform. She sighed as her body began to relax and her eyes grew heavy. She closed them allowing the darkness to take her into deep sleep.

(Katya's POV)

A fire was roaring in front of me keeping the fall chill away. I was alone enjoying the comfort of the warm fire, but my solitude did not last long. I could feel the hum of his presence in the back of my mind. "Please won't you sit down?" I said with a smile not turning around to look at the man,

"Thank you" the man replied as he walked over to sit on a log that was next to mine. I turned to look at the very tall man with thin black hair that was pulled back he wore a dark pair of trousers with a matching dark button up shirt. "Mr. Tall" I nod my head in greeting,

"Miss Hope" he replied nodding his head in the same fashion "How are you settling in?" he asked me,

"Oh I am settling in nicely thank you for allowing me to stay" I replied

"My pleasure Catlin. Larten said you would make a wonderful addition" He said as he watch my face closely,

"Oh he did?" I said feeling the warmth of a blush touch my face "He is very kind in his complements" I continued as I ran a hand through my long black hair,

"Yes well I must say I agree with him" Mr. Tall said with a laugh,

"Is it always this quiet at night Mr. Tall? The way Lartin had spoke I assumed there was more people" I asked him curiously as I changed the subject,

"Yes Catlin there are, but even cirque folks must sleep. You will get to meet them soon" replied still laughing at her,

"Of course" I said laughing with him. Our laughter slowly died down and we turned our attention back to the fire. "Catlin may I give you some advice" He asked in a serious tone as he turned his attention back to  
me,

"Of course Mr Tall" I replied looking at him,

"Remember the best way to reach a beast is through music" He stated,

"Mr tall I do not mean to be rude, but that is a odd thing to say" I said to him confused,

"Not at all Catlin you are not being rude, but remember what I tell you it might save your life" he continued on in his serious tone,

"Thank you Mr Tall I shall" I replied feeling he wasn't joking with me I took what he said to heart,

"Well if you excuse me Catlin I will retire for the night" He said as he rose to his feet,

"Good night " I said as I stood with him raising my hand out to him intending to shake his hand,

"Good night Catlin" He said taking my hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it softly. I bowed my head in respect towards him as I took my hand out of his. He smiled and bowed his head in the same way as I did and turned leaving me again alone by the fire. I sat down again on my log and stared at the fire again. A strange feeling came over me. The fire began to dance higher in front of me. I stared harder at it seeing a image appearing in the flames. I saw a man who had purple skin and blood dripping from his teeth and mouth. His eyes were dark and empty and they stared at me through the fire as if marking me as his next victim. I felt like the fates were giving me a warning and I became frightened. Before I could control myself I began to scream.

* * *

Kayta woke up sitting straight up in her bed screaming just as her dream-self had been screaming. She was breathing heavy "It was just a dream. Just a dream" she chanted to herself. She moved her attention over to the clock reading 830am "I guess I could get up" she said to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched "Coffee coffee coffee my kingdom for some coffee" she pushed herself out of bed and made her way downstairs. The day moved quickly after her cupe of coffee and breakfast. She did some laundry, cleaning and dishes. By the time she was done the clock read 230pm. "Hmm I better call Ellen before she has kittens" Katya said as she grabbed the phone and plopped down on the couch. She typed in Ellen number and put the phone to her ear "Hello" Ellens greeted,

"Ellen Hi its Kat" Katya said brightly

"Heya girlie how are you so what happened? is the show on?" Ellens asked her voice buzzing with excitment. Katya told Ellen the show was definietly on and also about the boy in the alley. "Maybe he's your knight in shining armor sent to you by the fates" Ellen teased with a giggle,

"Yeah well he is a little bit on the young side I'm an old maid compared to him" Katya replied,

"Oh Kat your only 24 your not that old" Ellen told her,

"Well I'm going to get going I will meet you at the theater at 830?" Katya asked quickly changed the subject,

"830 for sure. See ya girlie" Ellen replied excitedly,

"Bye" Katya said as she hung up the phone. she stared at the phone thinking for a moment "I have a bad feeling" she said to herself as she hung up the phone. She got to her feet again and went on with the rest of her day trying to keep herself busy until it was time to get ready for the show.


	9. Chapter 9

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

**A/N:Hello hello I hope you are having a great day/evening. Anyway I Hope you enjoy the chapter please please review I would love to hear from you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**Hurry Hurry Don't Be Late! **

Katya and Ellen met each other at the old theater. Ellen whistled at Katya "Hey girlie have you seen Katya Nadezhda " she joked as she looked over Katya's black corset top with deep purple swirl design, a pair of deep blue jeans huged her waist and legs. Katya's duster was folded nicely in her arms. "What" Katya said slyly,

"Oh nothing but maybe we should put your coat on ya don't want everyone to know all of Victoria's secrets do ya" Ellen replied laughing,

"Oh stop it" Kayta said with a giggle "But still it wouldn't hurt" Katya said thinking for a moment, and decided to take her friends advice and slipped into her coat.  
"I think I'm under dressed compared to you" Ellen stated,

"Oh nonsense" Katya replied looking over Ellen's red low cut tank top, black jeans and high heeled matching boots "Nope I think you look amazing,"

"Oh Kat I bet you say that all the girls" Ellen said fanning herself with her hand,

"Nope only the sexy nurse types" Kayta laughed lightly pushing Ellen,

"Come on lets go or will be late" Ellen said as she walked towards the old ticket booth. Katya took Ellens lead and followed her over to the ticket booth. Ellen peired into the booth not seeing anyone. "I guess there is no one here maybe we are late" Ellen said looking at Katya,

"Hold on a tick" Katya said pointing at a sign that read 'Back in 3 seconds' that appeared out of no where,

"That wasn't there I swear" Ellen yelled out,

"I know Ellen calm down" Katya said rolling her eyes,

"Don't ya find that fricken odd?" Ellen continued to panic,

"Yes but look where we are silly I'm sure there is bound to be odd things to happen so cool it would ya" Katya said placing a hand on Ellen shoulder,

"Yeah I bet your right" Ellen said calming down. Both women looked around waitting for someone to return when Ellen noticed a note on the ground near her foot "Hey look theres a note" Ellen bent down and picked up the note and began reading it,

"Well?" Katya asked,

"It asks for our money please" Ellen said ackwardly,

"Alright" Katya said fishing in her pocket pulling out a twenty and a five. She leaned over the spot where Ellen had found the note "May I please have two tickets" she said holding her money out. After waiting a few more seconds a panel on the bottem of the ticket booth popped open like a door. Within seconds upon the door opening the money in Katya's hand was snatched away, the door then slammed shut with a muffled bang. Ellen jumped back gasping in surprise. "Kat?" she said nervously,

"Ellen stay calm its all part of the show" Kayta said trying to sooth Ellen's nerves. The door opened again and a little person stepped out, he wore a blue robe with the hood up hiding its face, holding two tickets. Kayta waitted a moment looking the little person over and smiled sweet "Thank you" she said taking the tickets from the little person,

"Oh aren't you adorable " Ellen blurted out taking a step towards the little person hand stretch out. A thought entered Katya's mind of a little person exactly like this one and it bites "No Ellen we um... um... um have to get inside yes that's right we have to get inside" Katya said pushing her friend towards the door and away from the little person,

"Ok Kat" Ellen replied allowing Katya to push her away from the little person.

They stepped up to the door and pushed their way through coming into a huge room "Wow this place must have been amazing in its hay-day" Ellen said,

"Your telling me" Katya replied. They continued on there way to a red curtain that looked fairly new. "Its got to be this way Kat" Ellen said pulling Katya with her. The curtain moved revealing a very tall man with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail that matched his dark suit. Katya stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the man "Tickets please" she could hear him say,

"Kat?..Kat?...earth to Kat the man would like the tickets please" Ellen said finally swipping the tickets from her hand "There you are sir" she said with a bright smile,

"Thank you very much Ellen" The man said then he looked to Katya "Is everything alright Katya?" the man asked puzzled,

"I know you from some where. I had a dream about you" Katya replied in a far away voice,

"Oh Kat come on don't be such a cheese head. Lets go and find some good seats" Ellen interrupted,

"Ah allow me ladies" The man said offering a arm to each of the women. Ellen took it quickly why Kayta hesitated for a moment and finally took it. The man lead them pass the curtain into a huge theater with a huge stage up front and at least 20 rows of chair leading down to the stage. The man lead them to the front row and sat them in the the 5th and 6th seat over "There you ladies. These are the best seats in the house" the man said in a pleased voice,

"Thank you" Ellen said in her bright tone while Katya stared at the man still shocked that the man in her dream was the same man that stood before her. Ellen elbowed her in the side "Kat tell him thank you"

"Thank you" Katya said softly,

"You both are welcome. Oh and Katya sometime dreams can be memories long forgotten" the man said before he walked away.

"Well that was odd and whats gotten into you? I have never seen you shy before" Ellen asked,

"Oh..Well.. I swore I have seem him before" Katya replied knowing she told her friend a half truth, "Well I think you were trying to pick up the guy" Ellen teased,

"Shut up Ellen" Katya replied sounding very irritated with Ellen's teasing.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): Thank you for reading this chapter now please don't forget to tip your author by hiting the review and tell her your thoughts! thankyou goodnight! *waves* **


	10. Chapter 10

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Let the show begin**

The lights dimmed and then went black. People already began to scream then a green light lite up the theater a spotlight landed on the man, the same man who was taking the tickets earlier "Good evening to you all and welcome to the Cirque Du Freak. A show that has been entertaining the masses for 500 years. Allow me to introduce myself I am . Now prepare to be amazed and thrilled. But first I must warn you this show is not for the faint of heart. People with heart conditions, high blood pressure and uneasy stomachs should leave. This is not a show for you." he annouced,

"Cool" I could hear Ellen whisper. A few people did get up and leave the theater but everything remained quiet Mr Tall took his que and continued on "Let us begin the show allow me to introduce our first act The Wolf Man!" he said taking a step back as the lights brighten up. Two women dressed in silver shinny dresses pushed out a cage. The cage housed a large man with the face of a wolf and thick coat of black fur "Oh my" Ellen said. Mr Tall took a step closer to the cage the wolf man growled looking from Mr Tall then to the crowed. "Please everyone I need you to stay calm and quiet do not move a muscle" with that he turned to the beast and looking at it calmly. He then began whispering softly to the beast. Slowly the wolfman stopped growling and calm down "Now remain quiet and do not move I will bring him around you may touch him as we pass by but that is all. Do not break my concertration or he may attack" He said as he took a step towards the cage. Some people gasped softly but were quickly shushed. Mr Tall continued to unlock the cage. He raised his hands gesturing for the wolfman to follow him. He lead the wolfman up the far side of the came down the middle and then crossed in front of Katya and Ellen. Katya lightly touched the fur of the wolf man a curious look crossed her face. Ellen looked over at Katya and smiled excitedly. A bang went off as the wolfman just passed Katya and Ellen. The wolfman blinked a few times and shook his head and set his dark eyes on the girl that sat next to Katya. The beast growled and started to snarl as he watched the scared the girl. Katya took a step back but got that strange feeling again as she did earlier. A quick vision entered her mind of her holding a small baby with fur and she sang 'Your My Sun Shine' acting on impuse she spoke. "No" she said in a voice only her mother would use if she had done something wrong. Everyone including Mr Tall and her target the wolfman turned to her and she began to sing it:

"You are my sun shine, my only sun shine,  
you make me happy when skys are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sun shine away"

She continued on huming the song. The beast seem to whimper a little and took a step closer to her. Katya raised her hand out to the wolf man without even thinking. The wolfman placed a paw on top of her extended hand. Mr Tall watched the exchange amazed at the event. He placed a hand on the wolfman's shoulder "Come" he said as he escorted a whimpering wolfman back to his cage. Katya blinked and shook her head a little "What a rush" she said,

"Your telling me! What the hell were you thinking? What did you do?" Ellen squeeked,

"I don't know I just had a feeling" Katya replied back softly as she took her seat,

"Good feeling" Ellen replied. The show continued on to Rhamus Twobellies. A gentleman who could eat anything. The next act was a beautiful woman named Madame Truska "She is georgeous" Ellen whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. Ellen and Katya both gasped when Madame Truska grew a beard right in front of them. The two women clapped excitedly then the light grew low again. The spotlight shinned on a empty spot in the middle of the stage. "What next the invisible man?" Ellen giggled,

"I don't know let me check" Katya said as she put her head down as she fished through her pocket grabbing the black and green flyer. While she was reading the flyer the stage was empty then there was a flash of red and a man in a red suit with black trim and buttons with black shoes and a top hat stood before the crowed. The crowed gasp as he appeared from no where. "It says Mr. Larten Crepsley and Madam Octa his amazing spider" she whispered to Ellen,

"Kat look" Ellen whispered excitedly. Katya looked up and saw the man and then looked back to her friend "Ellen what?" Katya said,

"One moment he wasn't there the next he was" Ellen replied back not taking her eyes away from the man,

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my pleasure to be in this lovely city that use to have class and is now just a pile of suburbs, shopping malls, slums and blah blah blah and so forth" the man started off,

"Geez he is long winded" Ellen whispered to Katya while the man continued talking to the crowd,

"I don't know. I think he is a bit of an asshole" Katya whispered back,

"Now with out further delay I would like to introduce the lovely Madam Octa" he raised his hand towards stage left. A spotlight went on showing Darren and he was holding a cage and a small table. Darren brought the cage and table out to center stage placed the table down first and then the cage ontop of the table. He stayed by the table and waited. "That is Darren" Katya whispered,

"Oh your knight in shining armor" Ellen joked,

"Shut up" Katya stated,

"Now please do not be alarmed I control Madam Octa with my flute, but if your scream, if you make any quick movements I will loose control and she may attack. Please remain calm" the man said as he placed a hand under his coat and pulled out what looked like to be a flute/recorder. He placed the flute to his lips and nodded to Darren and began to play a beautiful song. Darren placed his hand on the cage door and opened it. The spider Madam Octa walked out of her cage and stood on the door for a moment swaying to the music then began dancing up Darren's arm, up his shoulder, and stopped on his head. She balanced on her back legs and then went back down on to all her 8 legs. She then jumped into the air and landed on the man's shoulder and began dancing on him. The song continued on. Katya got the feeling she had heard it before and without realizing she began humming along with it lightly. Madam Octa stopped in her tracks, stopping right on the tip of the flute. The man kept playing but eyed Madam Octa curiously. Acting on impulse Madam Octa jumped into the crowed landing on Katya's hand which was still holding the flyer. Katya stopped huming the same time the man on the stage stopped playing. Everyone around Katya and Madam Octa leaned away but didn't dare stand up or move away fearing that the spider would attack Kayta. Katya looked down at the spider, she wanted to panic but a feeling came over her telling her to stay calm and whistle the tune that the man on stage had been playing. Following her feeling she began to whistle. Madam Octa swayed a little bit a soft female voice entered Katya's head _'Do not be afriad of me girl. Tell me what you wish me to do with your thought and music,'_ the female voice instructed_  
_  
'_Dance for me please Madam Octa up my arm and onto my head'_ Katya thought as she continued to whistle. Madam Octa did as she was asked and danced her way up her arm and continued to dance on Katya's head. The crowd gasped as they saw the spider and girl interact with eachother. _'I am going to move Octa do not be frightened I will return you to your master' _Katya thought as she stood in one fluid like motion. The man on the stage stood there his eyes narrowed in thought as he stared at girl and the spider. She walked up to the stage still whistling. She passed into the light so everyone could see her better. The man's eyes widen in shock when Katya came into the light _'Madam Octa please climb down and return to your cage. Thankyou for the wonderful time' _Katya thought,  
_  
'You are most welcome Kat you have a wonderful voice' _Madam Octa thought as she climbed down Katya and walked across the floor up the table and into her cage. Darren took his que and shut the door locking Octa in. The crowd began to clap thinking Katya was apart of the act.

As the crowd clapped there was a loud crack with a spark. Katya turned around and looked up seeing a stage light beginning to burn. The crowds clapping stopped and was replaced by screams of fear. Katya looked around herself seeing everyone cirque performers and paying customers rushing around no one really noticing her. She then turned her attention back to the burning light by now the curtain had caught on fire. "Shh calm yourself" she said staring at the fire raising her hand making a swiping motion through the air. The fire listened to her command slowly died down until it was out. She looked around again feeling sure that no one had seen her. She turned to get off the stage when she felt a hand grab onto hers "Katya come on we have to get out of here" Darren said pulling her,

"Ok. But where did you come from?" she asked confused standing there looking at him,

"I will tell you later now move" he commanded pulling her again. This time she followed him.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone now the two worlds are going to mesh. I hoped you all enjoyed. I know I didn't follow word for word what and say, but I took it and twisted it a little. Don't forget to tip your author and send me some reviews. I haven't got many and I would really like to know your thoughts and feelings. Well until next time! Rocky **


	11. Chapter 11

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

**A/N: I would like to thank MoonLight-97 for your wonderful reveiw. I really appreicate it. Thankyou!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
**Enter crazy man**

"Katya come on we have to get out of here" Darren said pulling her,

"Ok. But where did you come from?" she asked confused standing there looking at him,

"I will tell you later now move" he commanded pulling her again. This time she followed him.

* * *

Katya followed him around behind the stage and out a back door into the alley where they had met the night before. "Wow what a rush" she said as she leaned agaist a wall trying to catch her breath,

"Yeah your telling me" Darren said as he leaned over a little placing his hands on his knees,

"I better go find Ellen she has got to be having kittens by now" Katya said as she pushed herself off the wall taking a few steps forward,

"No wait Katya don't go yet" Darren said standing up quickly. Katya stopped and turned looking at Darren and smiled "Darren aren't I a little old for you?" she said calmly,

"Maybe for him but not for me" said a male voice with a german accent coming from the shadows behind Katya. Katya turned around quickly moving back towards Darren. She raised her hands a little from her side slightly bending her knees in a defensive stance. "That is nice of you sir, but this conversation was between the young gentleman and myself" Katya said in a polite tone. The man slowly moved from the shadows. He was a little taller than her with short blond hair spiked, but with a small braid coming off from behind his right ear. He wore dark blue jeans with a black top that was covered by a black leather biker jacket with matching black biker boots. But it was his skin that got her attention it was so dark it almost look purple. Another man walked out right after him with the same skin tone only this one had short brown hair wearing a black shirt with black jeans and matching boots covered up with a long black trench coat. "Away with ya" the blond hair man ordered to the other. The second man step back into the shadows and disappeared. "Darren stay behind me" Katya commanded as she kept watching the shadows and the strange man infront of her,

"Thats right little vampire hide behind the girl she will keep you safe" the strange man laughed,

"You know the asshole bar is down the street hunny" Katya said back in a irritated voice,

"Oh I like you girlie you will make a delicious addition" the strange man stated,

"Darren when I tell you to I want you to run back inside and lock the door and then call the police" Katya commanded again,

"Katya I don't think" Darren started to say,

"Darren please I can't focus on him and protect you at the same time" Katya interrupted,

"Ok" Darren agreed,

"You think you can take me on girlie?" The strange man laughed,

"I don't wish to fight you sir, but if I must protect myself and my friend then I will sir"

"This will be easy" the man said as he took one step towards her and then vanished. With a flash or purple the man reappeared in front of her "Darren now" she screamed as she dodged left moving out of the strange man's way. Darren took his que and ran to the door and disappeared inside yelling "Crepsley" as he ran. The strange man smiled a evil grin as he followed Katya with his eyes "You have spirit girlie I really do like that" the strange man said a hint of lust entered his voice. The man moved again stalking right up to her. She raise her right hand quickly balling it into a tight fist and threw the first punch. The strange man caught her hand before she could connect with his face "Now I have you" he said in a possessive tone,

"Do you?" she replied and brought her right foot up into the air crashing it into his chin while the strange man was not paying attention. He howled in pain as he let go of her. She backed away from him getting distance between them. The strange man looked up her bring his hand across his lip wiping away some blood "Come here" he said again in a possessive tone as he took a step towards her. She raised her hand in front of her in a defensive stance balling them into tight fists. He took another step and vanished. A flash of purple was the only warning she had before he reappeared behind her. He brought his two large arms around her bear hugging her tightly to his chest. "Get your hands off of me sir" she growled,

"Ya know girlie I can't do that" the man laughed wickedly in her ear.

"I promise you sir you will regret your decision" Katya warned him,

"Oh I think I won't" he replied as he leaned into her nuzzling his face into her hair "Hmm you smell of peaches" he purred into her hair,

"I believe the young lady asked you to leave her be Werner" a man voice boomed from behind them. Werner spinned both him and Katya around. Katya looked over the man realizing it was Larten Crepsley only he wasn't wearing his red suit and hat anymore, but a dark red button up dress shirt with the same color button up vest accompany his dark trousers. Her eyes widen as she realized that he was the same man from her romantic dream. "It's you" she whispered but no one seemed to noticed her whisper,

"Crespley this does not concern you walk away" Werner growled at him,

"I'm sorry but I can not oblige you Werner" replied in his cool voice,

"Fine" Werner replied "I will be back for you peaches" he said to Katya a wicked smile danced across his lips. He again leaned into her inhaling her scent. He turned her sharply around to face him exhaling into her face. Her eyes instantly became heavy and started to close. Her knees buckled under her weight causing her to fall. Werner held her tightly as she sagged in his arm and slowly lowered her gently placing her on ground. In a quick motion he stood to his full height focusing his attention on . "Now we can settle this properly" Werner stated as he step over the unconscious Katya,

"Yes lets" said stealing a quick glance at Katya, a feeling of Deja vu came over him. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind returned his focus back to Werner. Both men raised their hand pointing them at each other. The men stood like that for a few minutes then as if an visible gun went off they both charged at each other thrusting their hands at each other, using their nails as knives. Darren watched from the wall as the two men went at it. To a normal person all they would see is flashes of red and purple. The men separated for moment. Werner was bleeding from his leg to his arm and face, while was bleeding from his stomach and face. Both men were breathing heavy " Give up Crepsley I want the girl she smells so tasty and she has guts. You can not let a pretty gift like that go to waste" Werner said,  
"Your disgusting Werner" spat at him charging. The fight was on again. Darren watch from the doorway when he saw a figure in the shadows moving towards the fight. Darren recognized the person as one of Werners men. The newcomer raised his hands aiming right for 's back. Something in Darren came to life _'Crepsley is in danger' _he thought to himself and charged at the new comer. Blow by blow the men fought. Darren yelled in pain has the newcomer landed a blow on his shoulder leaving a deep gash. " Darren back to back" command. Darren understood the command and rushed to his mentors back. and Darren stood back to back their hands raised waiting. The two Vampaneze circled the Vampires like a lion circling its prey. The Vampaneze were about to charge when a bright white blinding light illuminated from behind the group of men. "What the hell" Werner growled,

"What is it?" Darren asked,

"Werner we should leave" the other Vampaneze said nervously,

"You coward I am not leaving here without that woman" Werner spat at him,

"Silence" a stern female voice commanded the light lessening as it came forward,

"Katya" Darren stated when he saw her standing in front of them glowing white her hair lightly waving in a invisible wind, her eyes were open but they glowed white,

"Catlin" Crepsley whispered in hope,

"There will be no more fighting. Enough" she screamed her light exploded sending waves towards the men pushing everyone back slamming them into the wall. Katya eyes closed as she collapsed to the ground unconscious. The first one up was Werner. He began to move towards Katya "What a woman" He said in a lustfilled tone,

"I wouldn't if I were you" growled as he got to his feet. Werner stopped inches infront of Katya turning around to look at . He thought over his options "You have won this round Crepsley but mark my words I will be back for her and she will be mine" Werner threatened as his partner got up and joined him. The two Vampaneze flitted into the night leaving a tired Darren, a sore Crepsley and a unconscious Katya. " What do we do now?" Darren asked as he looked over at Katya,

"We will take her inside and wait for her to come around" replied as he moved his way over to her and kneeled down raising a hand over her lightly running it through her hair. He sighed and quickly picked her up into his arms as he stood. " Come Darren" said as he walked to the rear enterance of the building disappearing inside. "Huh hey wait up" Darren yelled as he quickly followed.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): hello hello another chapter down I hope you are enjoying it. Don't forget to tip your author with your reviews *big smile***


	12. Chapter 12

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

**A/N:I wanted to thank Moonlight-97 thankyou for your wonderful review. I try to please.**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Arrangements

Mr. Crepsley held her tightly to him afraid she was a dream. He quickly moved pass people rushing down to his and Octas dressing room. He kicked the door with his foot and walked into the room rush over to the couch. He placed the sleep beauty on the couch and looked her over. He a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he came to the conclusion that she wasn't hurt. He raised a hand to her hair lightly pushing a few strands away from her face, afraid if he put to much pressure on her that she would pop like a balloon. His eyes began to tear up. Darren stood by the door watching the sudden change in his mentor. "Crepsley is she alright" Darren asked breaking the silence,

"Yes. She will be fine" he said as he stood turning to face Darren. He looked over Darren his eyes going straight to the gash on Darren's shoulder. He walked over to Darren raising his fingers to his lips and licked them. In a single motion he placed his fingers to Darrens shoulder. The wound closed within seconds. "Thanks" Darren said as he moved his shoulder around after Mr. Crepsley pulled his hand away,

"Your welcome" Mr. Crepsley said he said as he licked his fingers again and moved them to his stomach and face running them across his wounds,

"What happened?" Darren asked,

"She used up her a large amount of her energy" Mr. Crepsley replied as he looked back over at Katya,

"Oh will she come out of it?" Darren asked concern filling his voice,

"Yes. Now I want you to stay with her I must speak with " Mr. Crepsley instructed,

"Alright" Darren replied,

"I mean it Darren do not leave her alone until we figure out what is going on" Mr. Crepsley instructed again,

"Alright yes I will stay" Darren replied again confused on what had gotten into Crepsley,

"Good" Mr. Crepsley said as he rushing pass Darren in search of Mr. Tall. Darren turned watching Mr. Crepsley run down the hallway and out of site "Hey Darren what's eating Crepsley?" a green hand slap Darren on his shoulder,

"Hey Evra. I think it was Katya" Darren replied as he turned to look at his friend

"You mean the babe you were telling me about last night?" Evra asked with a confused look on his face,

"Yeah" Darren replied,

"Why would she matter to Crepsely?" Evra asked,

"Well for one she was able to control Octa and two she had a bright light come from out of her and three she is passed out on crepsley's sofa" Darren stated motioning with his head over towards the sofa,

"She's what!" Evra said popping his head into the room looking directly at the sleeping Katya on the sofa. "Wow she is really pretty" Erva said as he brought his attention back to Darren a big smile on his lips,

"Yeah she is, but ever since Crepsley saw her he been acting weird like when he saw her with Octa he just froze and also just now" Darren said confused,

"Maybe he is a softy for pretty woman" Evra suggested,

"Maybe" Darren said shrugging his shoulder as he considering the suggestion,

"Well I'm going to hit the hey you coming?" Evra asked,

"No I got babysitting duty" he said pointing his head towards the sofa,

"Alright man don't have to much fun" Evra said with a grin holding out his hand to Darren,

"Thanks man" Darren replied as he high fives Evra. Darren watched Evra as he walked off to his room he sighed as he turned shutting the door behind him. He looked over at the sleeping Katya thinking for a moment. An idea popped into his head that she might get cold. He walked over to the closet and grabbed out a red planket he used sometime to cover Crepsley's coffin. He took it over to Katya and covered her up. "I wonder what is going to happen?" he asked the emptiness. He then sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the sofa and waited "it's going to be a long night" he said to himself annoyed.

* * *

Mr. Crepsley moved fast through the corridors of the old theater in search of . He walked onto the stage "looking for me old friend" he heard a male voice behind him. He turned around seeing "We have to leave Hibernius" Mr. Crepsley stated,

"Why may I ask?" Mr. Tall asked as he looked over his fustrated friend,

"Darren and I had a run in with the vampaneze in the back alleyway. Werner was after a young woman that Darren was accompanying. And I this young woman highly resembles Catlin" Mr. Crespely explained,

"A young woman you say? and would this be the same woman who also stole your spotlight Larten?" Mr. Tall teased,

"Yes Hibernius I also have discovered she possesses Catlin's light" Mr. Crespely stated as he stared at his friend and irritated look came across his face,

"Ah the light has returned has it?" Mr. Tall questioned,

"Catlin didn't have any children did she? Could she be a descendant of Catlin's family?" Mr. Crepsley asked raising a hand to his head pushing it through his hair fustrated,

"Calm yourself Larten. You already know the answer to your question. Catlin did not have any children and also I already have announced we were leaving here in the morning to return home" Mr. Tall explained placing a hand on Mr. Crepsley's shoulder trying to comfrot his upset friend,

"What of the woman?" Mr. Crepsley asked,

"Ah yes Miss Nadezhda well I can do two things. I can leave her in the alley until she comes too..." Mr. Tall began to say,

"Hibernius you must not. She could be very important. She could even be.." Mr. Crepsley interrupted,

"Which leaves me to the second option that we take her with us" Mr. Tall interrupted,

"That would be a more favorable choice" Mr. Crepsley stated as he nodded his head,

"Yes well the only problem is who would take her under their wing until she has settled in?" Mr. Tall questioned as he turned from Mr. Crespley a hidden grin came across

"I will" Mr. Crepsley said after thinking a few minutes,

"That might be the best choice since she is close with Darren already" Mr. Tall said as he turned around folding his hands together

"What do you speak of Hibernius?" Mr. Crepsley asked,

"Oh I saw him run on stage and grab her hand after the fire" Mr. Tall explained as he let his hands drop to his side,

"Speaking of the fire do we know what happened?" Mr. Crepsley ask ceasing the moment to change the subject,

"Apparently someone had set it" Mr. Tall replied with a sigh,

"I do not like the event that are unfolding. The vampenze are on the move and now this young woman appears" Mr. Crepsely stated as he raised his hand to his face and lightly touched his scar in thought,

"Yes. But remember Larten the cirque must remain neutral this arrangement will only be temperary till we find out what is going on" Mr. Tall stated,

"Of course Hibernius. I understand thankyou for allowing her to stay" Mr. Crespely replied bowing respectfully,

"Well right now there is not enough proof to worry at this moment in time. We will leave in the morning I will leave the woman to you and Darren. I will see her when she wakes" Mr. Tall instructed,

"Of course Good night Hibernius" Mr. Crepsley said as he bowed respectfully again. Mr. Crepsley quickly turned and walked back to his room leaving Mr. Tall alone on the stage "I wonder" he mumbled to himself deep in thought as he placed a hand on his chin.

* * *

Mr. Crepsley arrived at his door. He places a hand on the knob and turned it slowly opening it. He poked his head in and smile warmly as he saw Katya still sleeping on the sofa, noticing the red blanket that now covered her. Darren sat on the floor, but his head rested against the sofa sleeping peacefully. He forced his smile away placing a neutral look on his face. He walked towards Darren raising a hand to wake him "Let him sleep" a female voice hissed through 's mind. He looked over to Octa's cage seeing her watching him. He lowered his hand and walked over to the cage and kneeled down "We are leaving tomorrow. The girl is coming with us" he explained,

"Good. she has an amazing mind, strong willed just like someone else I know" Octas voice giggled,

"I hope I did not make a poor choice" Mr. Crepsley said with a sigh,

"We shall see only time can tell. Good night Larten". Octa said as she crawled to the back of her cage. Mr. Crepsley huffed at Octa's comment as he stood. He turned around walked into his closet and pulled out his trunk and began packing his clothes allowing Darren time to sleep for a while. After all Mr. Crepsley's belonging had been put away he walked over to Darren placing a hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly. "5 more minutes Evra" Darren mumbled as he moved slightly in his sleep,

"Darren wake up" said sternly. Darren eyes snapped open upon hear 's voice "Crespley hi..um I must have fallen asleep" Darren said nervously

"Yes you did. Now go to your room and rest we are leaving in a few hours. Make sure your belongings are packed" Mr. Crepsley instructed as he stood,

"What about Katya?" Darren asked as he got to his feet,

"She will be accompanying us" Mr. Crepsley said as he walked over to his coffin placing a hand on it,

"Awesome but what if she doesn't wake up by the time she leaves?" Darren asked,

"She won't be awake therefore she will be in my coffin.. with me" Mr. Crepsly said in a focused voice as he opened the lid to his coffin,

"Um.. Ok" Darren said a small laugh escaped his lips,

"Darren off with you. If you are not packed we will leave you behind" Mr. Crepsley said irritated as he turned around staring at Darren,

"Alright alright I'm going. Good day Crespely" Darren said as he crossed the room quickly and out the door closing it behind him grinning the whole time. Mr. Crepsley moved his attention over to Katya. He sighed raising a hand to his face lightly touching his scar thinking about the events that were unfolding. "You would think a vampire would know better than to stick his neck out" he said to the emptiness as he came out of his thoughts. He walked over to Katya placing his arms under her and picked her up. He walked over to the coffin and set her down in it settling her over as far as she could go. He then climbed in with her settling down next to her pulling the lid down on top of them. He turned towards her trying to get comfortable. He looked at her thinking she looked uncomfortable. He laced his arm under her head using his arm as a pillow. She moaned softly in her sleep and cuddled into him. His body reacted instantly causing him to ache. "Get a hold of yourself Larten. You must be a gentleman" he scolded himself. In the end he decided her comfort was more important than his own. He laid there for a while watching her sleep slowly his eyes closed as sleep took hold of him.**

* * *

**

**A/N(pt2): Hello hello sorry it has been a few days but I just couldn't seem to get this chapter just right. Well I hope you all enjoy and remember to please please please tip you author and send a review I would love to hear your thoughts. Please don't make me beg *Big smiles* have a good one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

A/N: hello hello sorry it has been a few days. Anyway I hope you enjoy have a good one!

* * *

Chapter 13  
Misunderstanding

The day went by fast. Darren made sure all of Mr. Crepsley's belongings and his were packed on the truck. After that Evra and Darren placed Mr. Crepsley's coffin in the back of their van and followed the caravan of trucks and vans back to the freaks campground. By late afternoon the caravan arrived and everyone helped unloaded. Darren and Evra carried Mr. Crepsley's coffin in to his tent. "Wait dude you mean she is in there with Crepsley?" Evra asked with a grin as they set it down on the support stands,

"Shh yeah man" Darren replied hushing his friend,

"Ok ok so what's going to happen to her?" Evra asked,

"I don't know but I hope she stays I like her" Darren confessed,

"You mean you like her like a..." Evra started to say,

"No dumbass She's like a big sister type" He replied as he balled his fist and softly punch Evra on the shoulder,

"Oh good there still a chance for me then" Evra said as he looked at the coffin,

"I think Crepsley beat ya to the punch" Darren jokes. Evra made a disappointed face and opened his mouth to say something but soon shut it. Darren laughed and pat his friend on the shoulder

"Come on let's finish unpack our stuff I'll finish Crepsley later" Darren said as he walked out of the tent with Evra close behind.

* * *

Katya felt herself begin to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes seeing only pitch black "Did I forget to leave a light on" she said to herself, but something in the back of her mind told her that she wasn't at home. She went to sit up but was stopped short as her head hit a hard surface. She laid right back down bring her hand up to her head "Ouch. What the hell?" she asked confused. She moved her hand from her head and placed it against the hard surface and pushed. To her relief it moved. She pushed the hard object up a little bit, but the object pulled from her grasp opening the rest of the way on its own. She went to sit up further but felt something hold her back "What now?" she asked herself irritated. She let her hand fall to the object that was over her midsection. Her eyes widen as she felt cloth. Her hand follwed the cloth down to the end and felt a hand. Her mind rewinded itself. She remember the Cirque, Ellen, Mr. Tall, the fire, Darren, and the fight "Oh my goodness Darren" she said quietly. Lightly she grabbed a little of the shirt and pushed the hand off of her. The person snored softly and mumbled in their sleep lacing their arm around her again. "That man" she said as she became angry remember the strange man's theat. Very carefully she rolled onto her right side lifting her left foot up and swung it over the sleeping man to place it on the opposite side of him when she felt the hand that was on her midsection moved to her leg and apply a little pressure. "You could have asked me to move Katya. I would have obliged you" said the man in a calm voice. Her eyes narrowed in furry. She brought her head back a little and slammed it down on top of his forhead. The man howled in pain letting go of her leg and grabbing at his head. She took her que and scrambled out of the box she was laying in. The man quickly got his barring back and was soon in front of her. "What have you done with Darren?" she asked in a stern voice,

"Woman I have done nothing to Darren" he replied in a cool tone,

"Liar I remember you from the alley" she accused him,

"That is correct I was there, but I think you are a little confu..."the man was interrupted as a fist came flying towards his face. He dodged to the left avoiding her fist and moved behind her bring both his arms around her hugging her tightly to his body "Katya listen to me Darren is safe, your safe, everyone is safe" the man told her,

"Lies" she growled as her skin began to glow bright,

"Catlin darling please hear me" the man said softly pleaing into her hair. Katya heard the name and the way he spoke. Her mind raced with conclusions but decided it was better to ask questions now and kick ass later. The light slowly faded as she calmed down but the man did not release her from his grip. They both breathed heavily from the rush of the moment. "Hey Crepsley are you awake? I saw a light" Darren's voice rang through the air,

"Yes Darren I am awake please could you turn on a light" the man asked. Darren enter the tent flipping on a switch as he enter. The room lite up revealing Katya in Mr. Crespley's arms. Darren stopped in his tracks as he saw the two. "Darren!" she screamed as she pulled from Mr. Crepsley's arms and ran to Darren throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Are you alright? are you hurt" she said pulling back and looking Darren over,

"Katya I'm fine chill" he said laughing a little. He then looked over at Mr. Crepsley and saw that he had moved over to a chair and was sitting in it. He then notice the fresh black and blue mark that was forming on his forheard "What happened to you?" he asked a little confused,

"There was a misunderstanding" Mr. Crepsley replied as he raised a hand to his acking forhead,

"Wait Crepsley?" She questioned confused,

"Yeah Mr. Crepsley" Darren replied,

"You mean the long winded weirdo with the spider?" She asked again,

"Excuse me, but I am still in the room Miss. Nadezhda" Mr. Crepsley replied in a annoyed tone. Darren laughed a little as Katya turned around finally looking at "Well I beg your pardon sir, but I was not the person who decided to put an unconscious woman inside a coffin. Wait is that a COFFIN!" she squeeked as she realized the box was really a coffin,

"Yes Miss. Nadezhda it is" Mr Crepsley relpied still annoyed,

"Anyway thats not the point the point is you just don't kidnap someone and expect them not to react" Katya scolded him,

"I beg your parden I was saving your life" Mr. Crespley fired back as his hand fell from his forehead,

"Oh thats rich from who?" Katya asked irritaed placing her hands on her hips,

"Werner" He replied back just as irritated,

"And who the hell is that?" Katya asked again pushing her hands off her hips and back down to her sides,

"Katya don't you remember the blond weird guy from last night?" Darren asked softly,

"Well its slowly coming back" she said in a clam far away voice as she looked at Darren,

"This was a mistake I should have known better" Mr. Crepsley said as he got to his feet causing both Katya and Darren to look at him. The world began to spin as a wave of dizziness came over Mr. Crepsley as he reached his full height. He placed a hand on the back part of the chair trying to steady himself. Darren reacted quickly and flitted over to his mentors side. He grabbed Mr. Crepsley's free arm and placed it on his shoulders. Katya blinked a few times trying to register in her mind what happened _I didn't even see him walk pass me? What the hell is going on here_ she thought to herself,

"Come on Crepsley sit down" Darren said bring Katya out of her thoughts,

"No I'm fine Darren" He replied in a cool voice,

"Right and pigs can fly" Katya said as she walked over to Darren and Mr. Crepsley "Now sit" she  
said pointing her finger at the chair. Mr. Crepsley grumbled under his breath but allowed Darren to help him into the chair. "Darren go and grab me a flashlight please" She instructed to Darren in a sweet voice,

"Sure thing Katya" Darren said as he rushed out of the tent for a flashlight,

"What are you doing Miss. Nadezhda?" Mr. Crepsley asked,

"I am doing a neuro check on you" she said in the same sweet voice that she had used with Darren,

"No thank you Miss. Nadezhda that won't be necessary" He said as he tried to get up,

"Oh no you don't sit and relax" she said placing a hand on his shoulder "Besides if you do have a concussion we want to keep an eye" she continued on,

"Really Miss. Nadezhda that won't be necessary I assure you I feel fine" Mr. Crepsley said,

"Alright tell you what. You let me do what I need to do and then I will get out of your hair and go back home and you won't ever see me again" She purposed,

"Katya I have the flashlight you wanted" Darren yelled as he entered the tent and ran over to her holding the flashlight out to her,

"Sweet thank you hun" she said as she took the flashlight "Now hold still this won't hurt I promise" she said as she clicked on the flashlight her other hand came up to Mr. Crepsley chin and lightly took it into her hand. She shined the light into his eyes. He pulled away sharply rubbing his eyes

"What are you doing?" he said in a angry tone,

"Calm down I need to check your eyes with the flashlight to make sure you don't have a concussion" she said as she lowered her hand back to her side,

"Fine" he said with a sigh. She again placed her hand under his chin. She could feel him relaxing into her touch as he looked up at her. She lifted the flashlight so it shined in his eyes and inspected the reaction. She noticed a odd red ring around his eyes _Hmm that is odd_ she said to herself. "Follow the light but don't move your head. Just follow with your eyes" she instructed in her calm and sweet voice as she moved the light from right to left and up and down. He followed her instructions without a fight. Darren watched the two _wow he really listened to her_ he thought to himself. "Everything seems to be fine" she said as clicked off the flashlight and relaeased Mr. Crepsley's chin,

"Good then I can take you to see Mr. Tall" Mr. Crepsley said getting straight to the point,

"Fine as long as he is my ticket out of here" She said as she placed the flashlight on a near by table. Mr. Crepsley got to his feet again the pain and dizziness gone "Follow me please Miss. Nadezhda" he stated,

"Please call me Katya" Katya said,

"As you wish" he replied as he walked out of his tent towards Mr. Tall van,

"Darren what have I gotten into" Katya said as she watch Mr. Crepsly leave,

"Don't worry you will be alright Katya" Darren replied as he wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her along with him as he followed Mr. Crepsley.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): I hope you enjoyed please don't forget the hit the review button and tell me your thoughts. I would love to hear from ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.

**A/N: Hello hello sorry it has been a little bit before I updated I had a touch of writers block and couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. But many drafts later I think I have solved it. Eureka! anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

******

Chapter 14

**Afraid of the unknown**

Mr. Crepsley made it to Mr. Tall van before Darren and Katya. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Mr. Tall or Darren and Katya which ever one came first. "Come in old friend" Mr. Tall called. Mr. Crepsley took his que and pushed open the door closing it behind him. "Good evening Larten" said Mr. Tall as he sat in a chair with a book open,

"Good evening Hibernius" Mr. Crepsley replied as he walked into the middle of the room,

"My I assume that the girl is awake?" Mr. Tall asked with a grin on him lips noticing the black and blue mark that was already beginning to fade on Mr. Crepsley's forehead,

"Yes and she is infurating I may add" Mr Crepsley said with agitated huff,

"Ah well I am glad to see you two are getting along" Mr Tall laughed,

"This is not funny Hibernius" Mr Crepsley scolded,

"No of course not" Mr Tall said a smile still on his lips,

"I have you know.." Mr Crepsley started to say but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Mr Crepsley walked away from the middle of the room over to a near by wall and leaned against it keeping his gaze on the door. Mr Tall smile widen as he watch Mr Crepsley's actions. Mr Tall switched his gaze back to the door "Come in young Darren" he called. The door swung opened as Darren walked in with Katya right behind him. They both walked into the middle of the room. Katya's eyes were wide with curiosity as her gaze swept around Mr Tall's room "Hi Mr Tall how's it going?" Darren asked in his usual tone,

"Good Darren" Mr Tall replied. His attention then turned to Katya "Good evening Katya. I trust you slept well?" he asked her a grin on his lips,

"Good evening Mr. Tall and yes sir just had a little misunderstanding when I woke up though" she replied snapping her focus onto Mr Tall when he spoke to her. Darren laughed quietly while Crepsley huffed. "Thank you Mr. Tall for taking me along with the cirque I know I must be a inconvinous for you" she stated,

"No not at all my dear" Mr Tall said in a warm tone as he placed his open book on a table that sat next to his chair,

"Thankyou sir but I would like to return home now please" she stated to him in a clam tone,

"Katya I am afriad that that isn't possible" Mr Tall said a serious look coming across his face,

"What?" she asked her mouth dropped open while her eyes widened as his answer registered with her brain,

"You see when Mr. Crepsley found you Darren and you were being attacked by a group of men call Vampaneze. After he rescued you from harms way Larten then came to me and requested that you stay with us till this matter is solved" Mr Tall explained,

"I see and I thank you both but I can not do that I have obligations to fufill" she replied,

"And what is more important woman? your life or your obligations?" Mr Crepsley snapped as he took a few steps forward,

"Excuse me but both are important to me so cool it red. And if I knew I was going to meet you tonight Larten Crepsley I would have never come to your damn show" she growled at him, she then turned around on her heels and stormed out of the van leaving a confused Darren, an annoyed Larten Crepsley, and a amused Mr Tall. "That infuriating woman" Mr Crepsley mumbled under his breath as he turned his back towards the door,

"I think she is a breath of fresh air Larten. She seems smitten with you" Mr Tall said with a laugh as he turned his attention towards Mr Crepsley ,

"What just happened?" Darren asked the two older men, but both men did not seem to hear him. _'I can't let her leave'_ Darren thought to himself and quickly turned rushing out of Mr Tall's van to catch up to Katya. He let the door slam. The noise grabbed at the attention of the other two men causing them to look at the spot where Darren had been standing. "Where is he going?" Mr Crepsley asked annoyed,  
"Where do you think Larten" Mr Tall replied as he rolled his eyes as he got up to get himself a drink.

* * *

"Katya wait!" Darren yelled as he caught up with Katya,

"Darren I just need time to figure all of this out I have questions that need to be answered" she said as she stopped in her tracks turning towards him. A thought filled expression on her face,

"Katya I don't want you to go" Darren admitted to her,

"Oh? Why?" she asked as her eyes searched his face,

"Because you give great advice. What you told me in the alleyway worked like a charm on Crespely" he replied a bright smile lit up his face,

"Darren I... I will think about it ok? Let me think" she said as she turned away from him and began walking away,

"Ok Katya" Darren said as he watched Katya walk away from him. An unnvering thought entered his mind that she might leave. He let a sigh escape his lips as he turned around and went back into the van. "Well is she going to stay?" asked an inpatient Crepsley with his arms crossed over his chest,

"She said she had to think about it" Darren replied as he walked into the middle of the room,

"That damn woman" Mr Crepsley growled as he forced his arms back to his side as he stormed out of the van. Darren watched Mr Crepsley an odd look painted on his face. He turned to follow Mr Crepsley "That won't be necessary Darren" Mr Tall said as he returned to his seat with his drink in hand. Darren stopped and looked at Mr Tall "Again did I miss something? Why is he so pissed?" Darren asked confused,

"No you didn't miss anything. It's all in the past" Mr Tall said with that knowing grin as he took a swig of his drink "Now Darren don't you have something you should be doing?" he asked as he placed his drink down on his table scooping up his book,

"Octa!" Darren shouted as he remember the spider "Good night Mr Tall" Darren said as he ran out of the van towards Mr Crepsley's tent. Mr Tall returned his attention back to his book a smile danced on his lips as he read.

* * *

**A/N (pt2): I know this is a short one I'm sorry. Please don't forget to click the little button down at the bottom and review I would love to hear from ya. Ok click it ! click it now!  
:-) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

**A/N: Ok a little more alone time for these two and of course what girl isn't complet without their cell phone. Thankyou for the reviews and everyone is supporting this fic. Your support means the world to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
**Phone calls**

Katya walked behind the tents avoiding the people. She placed her hand into her pocket and fished around for her cell phone. She pulled it out to see that she missed 20 calls. 11 misses calls by Kathy "Boy is she going to be pissed at me" she said to herself. 8 from mom and 1 from work "shit I forgot I had to work" she said to herself. She started to laugh as reality sunk in "I would endanger them if I went back. Nope got to play it safe" she said as she nodded in agreement with herself. She flipped open her phone and dialed the number for the hospital "Good evening Regional Hospital how can I direct your call" came a sweet voice,

"Hi can I speak with the charge nurse please?" Katya asked politely,

"Sure thing one moment please" the voice replied and the phone line again started to ring,

"Charge nurse Debby speaking" Debby said,

"Hey deb it's Katya" Katya said,

"Hey Kat how's it going? You alright" Debby asked concerned,

"Yeah everything is great" Katya said back excitedly,

"Well what's the scoop then Kat?" Debby asked,

"Well great news for me shitty news for you guys" Katya replied,

"Let me guess your banging a rich dude and he is going to steal you away to some warm paradise and your quitting" Debby said with a romantic sigh,

"Aww Deb if I find a rich dude I will send him your way" Katya laughed,

"Thanks Kat so what's up?" Deb asked,

"Well there is no way to say this so I will get right to the point..." Katya began

"To late" Deb interrupted,

"Ok ok I'm getting there I'm getting there. I...I quit. I found a better situation" Katya replied,

"Good for you hun well that would explain why ya ain't here" deb laughed " But seriously I'm going to miss ya Kayta. Ya know they are going to give ya a rash of shit if you want to come back" Debby told her,

"I know Deb thanks for being an awesome supervisor" Katya said as a tear ran down her face,

"Oh now your sucking up" Deb laughed "Take care Kat" she said,

"Thanks Deb you to" Katya said as she closed her phone. Then that feeling hit her again she knew he was coming. And she knew he was madder than a hornet. She felt him come right up behind her. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on hair. "Is there something I can help you with Mr Crepsley?" she asked as she opened her eyes,

"Yes there is Miss Nadezhda can you please explain to me if there is something a miss in your mind?" he asked her in a growl like tone,

"I do not understand what you mean Mr Crepsley" she replied in a sweet tone as she turned to face him. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at her "Miss Nadezhda you know exactly wha.." Mr Crepsley started to say when Katya's phone began to play "U and Your Hand" by Pink. Katya jumped as her phone came to life in her hand "Hold that thought red" she said to Mr Crepsley as she opened her phone placing it to her ear "Hello" she greeted sweetly,

"Katya Jane Nadezhda where the hell have you been? Kathy has called here several times looking for you" her mother's voice boomed over the ear piece,

"Hi mom how are you?" she said with a nervous smile on her lips,

"Miss Nadezhda we really have to discuss our arrangments" Mr Crepsley said in a irritated tone as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Katya looked over at Mr Crepsley and raised a hand covering the mouth piece "Listen red we will talk about it after I take care of The Queen of Hearts and avoid getting my head chopped off ok." she said as she went right back to phone letting her hand fall from the mouth piece,

"Fine" Mr Crepsley said as he crushed his lips together tightly forming a line. He let his arms fall down to his sides as he watched Katya pace back and forth while she spoke on the phone. "Oh no ya don't little girl. Don't ya hi mom me and expect me to just forget you have been missing for the pass 24 hours. No no no no no momma don't play that game" Her mother scolded her,

"I know mom I'm sorry to worry you, but I was offered a really good job and I had to leave real fast so I could catch my flight" she lied as she raised a hand and pushed it thought her long black hair,

"Oh and what are you doing? who are you working for?" her mother quizzed her,

"I'm working as a travel nurse. Ya know that it has been something I wanted to do for a while. And I'm working for a Dr... Dr..." she looked around trying to figure out a name when her eyes landed on a very annoyed Larten Crepsley "Dr Larten Crepsley" Katya said with a sly smile as she heard Mr Crepsley make a huff noise,

"Oh sweetheart thats wonderful" her mother cooed the anger in her voice disappearing,

"Yeah can you do me a favor can you have my mail forward to your place and I will send you the money to pay for my bills? Same way as we did last time?" Kayta asked as she bit her bottem lip,

"Sure hunny" her mother said,

"Thanks mom" she replied a sigh of relief left her lips,

"Can you please finish your conversation we must speak" Mr Crepsley mumbled to her. Katya rolled her eyes at him as she raised her hand up towards him trying to shush him. "Honestly woman" he grumbled again,

"Who's that hunny?" her mother asked,

"Oh that's just the doc he's telling me we have a case to go check out" Katya lied as she took a few steps away from Mr Crepsley's grumbling so her mother couldn't hear it,

"Oh you better run a long then. Don't want to upset your boss. Oh by the way is he cute?" her mother asked,

"MOM PLEASE!" Katya yelled into the phone as she rolled her eyes,

"Ok ok" her mother laughed "But on a serious note you better stay in touch I was worried about you" her mother scolded,

"I promise mom well I have to run got to go and assist Dr Crepsley call you next week." Katya said,

"Ok hun I'll hold ya to it. Love ya Ace" her mother laughed,

"Love ya to Queenie" Katya replied with a giggle as she clicked her phone closed. She turned her attention back to Mr Crepsley. She noticed he was smirking at her "What?" she asked as she put her phone back in her pocket,

"Ace?" he asked amused as he took a few steps towards her,

"Oh it's a childhood nickname I always had a talent for getting myself into trouble, but I always seem to get out of it some how. My father said I always had a ace up my sleeve. So I got the nickname ace" she replied as a small frown caming across her lips as she relived the memory,

"Are you alright?" Mr Crepsley asked as he saw her frown,

"Yes thank you " she replied as she forced a smile on her lips "Is there something you wanted to talk about Mr Crepsley?" she asked as she turned her gaze towards him,

"Yes what is wrong with you? Don't you realize how dangerous it is for you now" he said as the anger inside of him came rushing out. Katya stood there for a moment watching him as he ranted for a few moments. A feeling came over her to comfort him. She took a deep breath and blinked "Are you listening to what I am telling you?" he growled at her taking a step towards her. Like magic she swooped in wrapping her arms around him holding him tightly. Mr Crepsley's eyes widen and his body froze as she touch him. She leaned into him and whispered into his ear "Calm yourself Larten I do hear you and intend on stay with the cirque and with you" She purred in his ear. As quickly as she grabbed him she released him just as fast taking a step back. Mr Crepsley cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. "Hey red you ok?" she asked with a giggle,

"Fine.. Yes I'm fine" he replied as he straighten his shirt and vest,

"Ok well I'm off to talk to Mr Tall see ya around" she turned to leave but stopped and turn back to him "By the way thank you Larten for saving me" she said smiling,

"You are welcome Katya" he said pressing his lips tightly together as he held back a smile. She turned away from him and began walking away from him towards Mr Tall van. Crepsley watched her walk away from him. He couldn't help but notice the way she swang her hips as she walked. He let out a sigh "That woman will be my undoing" he said as be placed a hand to his temple. He let his hand fell as he began walking towards his tent thinking of the chores he was going to have her do. "Hmmm I'm sure the wolfman's cage needs to be cleaned" he said with a evil grin.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): For anyone who is familar with the movie "Clue" yeap I used a line from it. Awesome movie! and I used "Alice in Wonderland" Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to tip your author and send me a review! please please please. I promise if i make it up to ten reviews I will update within 24 hrs. please please please Im begging!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.**

A/N: Hello hello sorry it took me so long to update. My hubby kidnapped my laptop. Anyway Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. Have your support means the world to me. Anyway I'm sorry this chapter is a little on the short side but I will make it up to you in the next few chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
**Katya's new job**

Mr Crepsley walked into his tent his mind still ablaze with ideas about what chores he would have Katya perform. "Hey Crepsley" Darren said as he look up from Octa's cage,

"Darren" Mr Crespley replied as his gaze locked onto the younger man. Mr Crepsley's thoughts changed from Katya to Darren "Darren come with me. You have training" Mr Crepsley instructed as be turned on his heels and marched out of the tent,

"What? Hey wait up!" Darren yelled confused as he quickly stood up and raced after Mr Crepsley.

* * *

Katya made her way back to Mr Tall's van. She raised her hand to the door and knocked. "Come in Katya" she heard Mr Tall call. She pushed the door open and entered. Mr Tall looked up from his book as she entered "Hello again Katya" He said as he closed his book,

"Hello again Mr Tall" she replied with a sweet smile,

"What is it I can do for you Katya?" he asked her getting right to the point,

"Sir I have gotten my affairs in order and I am ready to join you and the cirque if the offer is still open?" she asked him,

"Well yes my offer is still open. You are more than welcome to stay with the cirque but everyone has a job they must done. Everyone contributes. As for joining first you must stay with the cirque on a trial bases then as a group we vote you into family" he got to his feet walking toward her,

"Sounds far enough, but in the mean time what would you like me to do?" she asked him,

"Well my dear you are a nurse am I correct?" he asked her,

"Yes that is correct" she replied. She then tilted her head a little a confused look came across her face "But how did you know?" she asked him,

"Ah well my dear Katya I have my ways of knowing things" he replied to her a sly grin came across his lips "Anyway here is what I purpose you will be our medical person plus you have the chores that Mr Crepsley has for you. For the first few months you will roommate with Gertha Teeth. She will be your guide along with Darren during the day while Mr Crepsley will be your guide at night. How does that sound?" he purposed to her his one hand raised up pointing in her direction,

"Very well Mr Tall I accept your offer" she said with a big grin on her face as she took his hand and shook it "Oh by the way I need to run to my house and retrieve a few items I will need" she informed him,

"Hmm do you have an idea in mind?" he asked her as he released her hand,

"As a matter of fact I do. I would like to borrow a car or van to drive home. I would leave in the morning and return the following day. Bada bing bada boom ya won't even notice I'm gone" she told him smiling,

"I do not know Katya" he said as he raised his hand to his chin stroking it in thought,

"Mr Tall if you wish for me to do a good job in keeping your employees healthy I will need a few items. Plus I will need my medical text books and medical bag. I can't do the job that you have offered me if I am not perpared for it" She said as her left eye brow creased up. Her smile disappeared as her hand rose to show Mr Tall she had a valid point,

"Very well I would take Darren with you. Since you already know him and he can sense vampaneze. But the hard part will be to convince Mr Crepsley" He said as he lowered his hand from his chin a grin danced across his lips,

"Oh I think that shouldn't be a problem" Katya said as she returned the same grin as she placed her right hand on her hip while the other one fell to her side,

"Go right before sunrise and ask him. He won't have much time to fight with you. But I can see you have no problems fight with him" Mr Tall said with a laugh,

"And transportation?" she asked him,

"Yes you will take one of the vans but remember you have don't have much time" he informed her,

"Not a problem Mr Tall. Keys?" she asked as he raised her right hand out to him. Mr Tall nodded as he walked over to his writing desk and pulled open one of the top drawers. He picked up a few keys and inspected them but threw them back down shaking his head. He stopped when he came to a green key. With a quick motion he pulled it from the pile and turned to Katya shutting the drawer with his outer part of his thigh as he turned. "Here you go it is the green conversion van that is parked not to far from Mr Crepsley's tent use that one" he said as he placed the key in her hand,

"Thanks Mr Tall I will bring it back in one piece" she said with a smirk,

"I know you will. Now allow me to escort you and introduce you to Gertha" He said as he offered his arm to her,

"Thank you Mr Tall" she said as she wrapped her arm around his,

"Its my pleasure" he flashing her one of his charming smiles "Come" he said lightly pulling her towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): whatcha think? Tell me tell me tell me. Yes tell me your thoughts *dances around* Anyway don't forget to hit the review button! I hope you did enjoy it and I hope to update soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

****

Disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.

A/N: Hello hello I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews they mean a lot to me and I am glad to hear you are enjoying the story. Keep them coming! its gives me the spark I need to update faster. I hope to have the next one up tomorrow sometime. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17  
**Roommates**

Mr Tall and Katya walked up to a group of people that sat near a fire. Mr Tall smiled at all of them "Good evening everyone" he said polietly a warm smile on his lips,

"Hey Mr Tall hows it going" said a man from the group. He was wearing a light egg shell color button down dress shirt purple strips. The first 5 buttons were unbutton making a deep V shape. His top was accompanied with the same color loose fiting pants. And a pair of brown sandal toping off the whole outfit. "Who is this?" the man asked pointing at Katya,

"Everyone I would like you to meet Katya Nadezhda. She will be our new medical person" Mr Tall said introducing her,

"New I didn't know we had an old one to begin with" the man joked as everyone around him started to laugh "Well thats great it will be nice having someone who knows what they are doing" the man continued on,

"Gertha please have her room with you for a while just until she becomes acustom to our ways" Mr Tall stated to a tall thin woman with brownish curly hair and large teeth. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was arranged in odd bright colors or blues, yellows, and grees. A yellow skirt with yellow flats complimented her shirt. "Of course Mr Tall" Gertha replied in a happy tone as she folded her hand in front of her trying to hold back her excitement as a huge smile crossed her lips,

"Katya I leave you in safe hands. Remember sunrise and I will see you when you return" Mr Tall said as he released her,

"Thank you Mr Tall" she replied. She turned her attention back to the group and smiled sweetly "Hi everyone I'm Katya nice to meet y'all" she said in a up beat tone,

"Hi Katya welcome I'm Alexander.. Alexander Ribs" said the man who had first spoke with Mr Tall "And this is the lovely Miss Corma Limbs" Alexander motion to a lovely blond hair woman who was wearing a loose fiting green sweeter with a white tank top underneath accompanied with a pair of dark blue jeans and bare feet,

"Hi! Are you hungry? I can cut off one of my hands they are very yummy" Corma said as she held out one of her hands showing it to Katya,

"Hmm yes they are" Alexander spoke up as he looked over at Corma a mischievous grin came across his lips,

"Oh..umm no thankyou. I'm not very hungry right now thank you" Katya replied with a nervous smile on her lips,

"Ok hunny" Corma replied in a far away voice as she looked at Alexander a wide smile on her lips as she leaned into him giving him a sweet kiss on his lips,

"Hi I'm Gertha Teeth" Gertha spoke up breaking the awkward silence. Katya turned to look at her new roommate and smiled "Hi nice to meet you" she said as she moved her hand toward Gertha,  
"Come and sit down next me" Gertha said as she took Katya's hand and shook it,

"Sure" Katya replied as she released Gertha's hand. She sat down on the log that Gertha sat on. She looked around her seeing all the different people "What a amazing place" she said out load to herself,

"You mean your not freaked out?" Gertha asked her surprised,

"Nah why would this freak me out?" Katya asked her looking confused,

"Well.. Umm" Gertha started to stay,

"Gertha I don't see anything scary that would cause me to freak me out. I just see people living life" Katya interrupted her. Gertha search Katya's face trying to find the lie but saw Katya was telling the truth. Gertha's face light up with a huge smile. Katya retuned the smile "What?"she asked,

"Oh nothing. Do you want something to eat?"Gertha asked,

"Nah I'm still a little keyed up from Crepsley" Katya confessed.

"Wait your the mystery girl that came in with Larten?" Alexander interrupted,

"I guess" Katya replied. Alexander stared at Katya for a few minutes his eyes lit up and a big grin crossed his face "Your the girl from the show" he said with a laugh "your the one who stole the spotlight from Larten" he continued on,

"I didn't mean to. It's just when Octa landed on me I followed my gut" Katya explained,

"That was very bold of you" Corma said "You are going to fit in here nicely" she said with a giggle,

"Hey speaking of Larten there he goes with Darren" Gertha said pointing out Mr Crepsley and Darren,

"Oh please excuse me" Katya quickly said as got to her feet and raced after them,

"Sure hun" Corma said as she waved goodbye,

"I like her" Gertha with a smile,

"I do to" Corma chimed in smiling at Gertha,

"Hmm" Alexander nodded in agreement.

* * *

"DARREN!" she yelled as she got closer. Darren and Mr Crepsley stopped and both turned towards Katya as she approached them. Darren smiled as he saw her while Mr Crepsley just rolled his eyes "Now what " he ask in a irritated tone,

"Heya Katya what's up?" Darren asked,

"Nothing much meet new people. Folks around here are super nice" she said with a smile "What about you?"she asked,

"I got some training to do with Crepsley" he said,

"Oh" she said as she looked passed Darren at Mr Crepsley "Heya red" she said. Mr Crespley huffed "Thats Mr Crepsley" he said still irritated but she didnt seem to hear or pretended not to hear him,

"Well Darren when your done training come see me it's really important" she said taking a step closer to him,

"Yeah ok Katya" he replied,

"Please make sure your there tonight" she said as she placed a hand on Darren's arm showing him she was serious,

"I will be there Katya" he said placing a hand over hers and smiled,

"Thanks Darren see ya. See ya red " she said quickly and ran off to join her group again. Darren watched her for a few more seconds till she was closer to the fire and turned around to face Mr Crespley. Only when he turned he expected for Mr. Crepsley to be looking at him or at least starting to walk away but he wasn't. He stood there and was watching Katya. Darren looked over his shoulder and saw Katya had already sat down and was talking to the group. Darren looked back at Mr Crepsley an amused look on Darren's face "Hey Crepsley ya alright?" Darren finally asked him. He shook his head as if he was waking up from a dream. He made a coughing noise as he cleared his throught "Fine Darren just fine" he replied looking away from the group of people,

"Would you like to go over there?" I asked him,

"No. You have work to do" he said as he turned on his heels and began walking away slowly "Come Darren the night is almost ended. We don't have much time" Mr Crespley told him,

"Alright" Darren said with a sigh as he began following Mr Crepsley again.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): Well what do ya think? Im sorry it isn't a very long chapter. But I would love some feed back don't be shy tell me your thoughts. Anyway till next time! ~Rocky**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.  
****  
A/N: hello hello everyone this is a repost. Thank you moon-light97 for the suggestion! I hope this will help make the chapter a little easier to read. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed especially Alysha813, wolf seeker and moon-light97. Your reviews mean the world to me and light the fire under my ass to keep me going. I'm sorry the chapter is a little short but I wanted to just focus on his training. Anyway on with the show and enjoy!  
**  


* * *

  
**Chapter 18**  
**Training**

Mr Crepsley and Darren walked side by side each other as they made there way to a small group of trees that were placed in the shaped of a square that had multiple scratches and pieces taken out of it. Mr Crepsley stopped before he passed the trees, a large rock sat on the outside of the trees. He sat down making a loud "ahh" sounds as if he hadn't sat in years. Darren moved pass him with out even looking at him already knowing what was expected of him. Darren moved into the clear that was in the middle of the trees. He stopped right in the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Take your stance" Mr Crepsley ordered from the sidelines. Darrens whipped open his as he raised his hand with his nails pointing out waiting. "Proceed" Mr Crepsley order. Darren shot from the spot he was standing heading straight for the tree on his left side bring up his left arm up and suddenly down in a diagonal motion. His sharp nails sank into the tree and sliced through with ease coming out the opposite side. Then he raised his right arm in the same fashion it brought it down against the tree hitting a different spot, but causing the same result. He dashed from that tree to the one behind him and repeated the same act.

Mr Crepsley watched Darren as he perfected his strikes " Yes keep it up" Mr Crepsley yelled encouraging Darren on. Darren continued on his strikes for a while until Mr Crepsley got to his feet and walked into the clearing "Enough" he commanded. Darren stopped his strikes. His right hand frozen in the air as he looked at Mr Crepsley. "We only have 2 more hours before sunrise. Come we will fight" Mr Crepsley instructed as he raised both his hands up his nails pointing at Darren. Darren turned and faced Mr Crepsley following the same motions.

Both men waited for the other to make the first move. _'Good he did listen to me during his lessons on not making the first move'_ Mr Crepsley said to himself. Mr Crepsley seized the moment and charged at Darren raising his left hand up and brought it down aiming for the Darren's shoulder. Darren scrambled to his right as he realized Mr Crepsley intentions. He missed Mr Crepsley's attack by a fraction of a second. Darren took his opportunity to strike back. He stepped onto his right leg raising his left leg up bending it slightly and released it sending his foot out in a kicking motion at Mr Crepsley exposed left side. Mr Crepsley saw the foot coming and countered. With a quick move he swung in with his right hand catching darren's foot right in the middle of his palm. He straighten himself up while he stll held onto darren's foot. "Have you learn nothing boy?" he asked with a growl. With a flick of his hand he flipped Darren onto his stomach. He released Darren's foot "Unacceptable" Mr Crepsley mumbled to himself as he watched Darren lay there for a moment breathing heavily into the dirt. Mr Crepsley moved over to Darren's side and crouched down next to him "You must remember the element of surprise. Don't broadcast what you are going to do. You must make sure you opponent is occupied before you deal a blow like that or it may back fire on you" he explained to Darren. In a fluid like motion he straighten himself and took four steps in front of Darren leaving his back to him "Again" he ordered. Darren sighed as he did a push up bring his knees up underneath him and pushed himself off the ground until he was standing. "Attack me" Mr Crepsley's voice rang out,

"Whatever" Darren said as he charged at Mr Crepsley. Darren was one step away from connecting with Mr Crepsley when Mr Crepsley turned around sharply raising a pale hand and brought it down. Darren was to close to dodge so he did the only thing he could do brace for impact. Mr Crepsleys pale hand connected with Darren's right cheek send him flying backwards on to the ground. A harsh exhale escaped Darren's lips. He brought his hand up and placed it against his cheek rubbing until the pain went away. "Your not even trying boy! I won't always be there to protect you! You need to stand up for yourself! Now pay attention!" Mr Crepsley's voice boomed full of anger. Darren winced a little as Mr Crepsley screamed at him reminded him of when his dad yelled at him. He quickly scrambled to his feet. "Again" Mr Crepsley ordered. Darren got to his feet again and readied himself starting the whole vicious cycle again.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): Another chapter done I hope you all liked. I took a few ideas from the movie and expanded on it. Plus a lil tiny bit of the matrix popped into there so I must give credit to it. Please please please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19

****

****

************

Disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but I do own Katya Nadezhda.

A/N: hello hello again I want to thank everyone for there wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy the show

* * *

**chapter 19**  
**Escape plan**

It was 30 minutes till sunrise when Mr Crepsley released Darren from training. Darren walked at a steady pace till he was out of Mr Crepsley's site. He looked over his shoulder making sure Mr Crepsley wasn't there then took off fliting the rest of the way to Katya and Gertha's tent.

He moved through the camp ground. Everything was dark and quiet while everyone slept. He stopped in front of Katya and Gertha's tent. He looked around before he slipped into their tent. At first he couldn't tell which bed belonged to which woman. He decide he would try the left and prayed he was correct. He moved closer to the sleeping figure. He raised his hand up holding it over the blankets "Darren" came a harsh whisper. Darren's head whipped around to face the other bed coming face to face with Katya. "Leave Gertha alone" she said as she pushed the covers away as she swung her legs over the side of the bed placing them on the floor. "She just fell asleep about 2hrs ago" she said with a smile as she looked at the sleeping woman,

"So you really just got to sleep huh?" Darren ask her with a smirk,

"Ah Darren you know us girls" she said with a soft giggle as she slipped her boots back on she leaning over and tucked her pants in her boots and zipped them up. She stood up and grabbed her coat slipping it on. She shoved her hands into her pockets and felt around a thoughtful look on her face _'How the hell am I going to get permission to take Darren with me?'_ she thought to herself. In her left pocket she felt the key while in the right she felt her cell phone and wallet. She grabbed her wallet and switched it to her back pocket. Darren watched her quietly as she went over her mental check list " Have you slept Darren?" she asked him bring her attention on him,

"Oh...umm" he started to say,

"In other words no what ya been up to all night?" she asked him,

"Well Crepsley had me training with him all night" Darren explained,

"That jack off" she growled as she looked away from Darren "Well no matter you can sleep on the way there" she said in a more calm voice as she looked back at him,

"On the way there?" he asked confused,

"Yeap Mr Tall suggested you to go with me to my house so I could pick up a few things" she explained,

"Oh ok sweet" Darren replied with a smile. An idea popped in her head as he said the word sweet.

_'Sweet yes men like it when there women are sweet. I just hope he likes his women sweet' _she thought to herself as a evil grin came across her "Yes yes it might just work" she whisper out load,

"What?" Darren asked a confused look on his face as he watched her mood change,

"Nothing Darren. I'm sure you will firgure it out when your older come on let's go see the Schmuck before he falls asleep" she said the evil grin still on her lips. A small laugh escaped from Darren. He was really glad she decided to stay "Alright lets hit the road" he said pushing the flap open to the tent. Katya nodded at him as she walked out of the tent quietly so they didn't wake Gertha. Darren follow her as they both made there way to Mr Crepsley's tent.

****

******

* * *

**

Mr Crepsley walked into his tent after a busy night of training with Darren. His body felt tired but his mind was restless. He replayed Darren and his training in his mind 'How can I make him stronger.. independent' he said to himself. He shrugged off his coat and folded it over his arm chair. "And that woman where does she fit?" he asked himself with a sigh. He leaned his head over towards the left hearing a load crack and then felt relief in his neck as he release some tension.

"Hey Red are you decent I would like to speak with you?" Katya's voice rang through the air. Mr Crepsley's head dropped forward resting his chin on his chest "Speak of the devil" he said to himself with a sigh "Yes Miss Nadezhda you may enter" he said as he straighten up his posture. He watched the flap push up as she walked in. "Hi red" she said with a bright smile,

"Good Morning Miss Nadezhda and it is Mr Crepsley" he corrected her in a irritated tone,

"Right right and please call me Katya. I feel like you are talking to my mother" she said in a sweet tone,

"As you wish Katya" he said with a nod,

"It was a lovely night last night" she said sweetly as she watched him,

"Yes yes. What is it you wish to speak to me about" he said getting straight to the point as he crossed his arms over his chest annoyed,

"Oh right straight to business. Well.. You see.." she stumbled over her words as she moved closer to him her hips moving slowly side to side following the 'click click' rhythm of her heels on the wood surface of the floor. "Out with it woman I don't have all day" he said in a agitated tone,

"You are right just out with it" she said as she stopped herself just two steps in front of him looking at his face. He stared at her in return his facial features showing he was irritated, but his eyes show longing, desire and passion._ 'Bingo' _she said to herself. She turned around shaperly breaking there connection. "You know it is very warm in here" she said as she let her jacket slip down her arms a little stopping at the bend of her elbow showing him her bare shoulders,

"Oh.. I.. Haven't noticed" he said in a faraway tone as he saw her bare shoulders. His arms slowly fell to his sides in a relaxing move as he took a step towards her closing the gap between them. He leaned into her a little slowly inhaling her scent _'Peaches'_ he said to himself.

Katya felt him relax and quickly turned around letting him get a view of her front. Mr Crepsley's eyes did a double take as he looked over black corset with purple swirled design that gave him a nice view of the tops of her breasts. She took the last step closer to him pressing her body against his placing a hand on his chest. Without thinking he raise his arms and brought them around him and gazed into her eyes crystal blue eyes "You know I need to get new clothes it will be inappropriate if people saw me without my coat on" she said in a soft seductive voice,

"yes.. Yes" he said again in that far away voice. His arms tighten around her in a protective manner as he leaned forward placing his chin on her head a small yawn left his lips,

"Come Mr Crepsley the sun is rising you should get into your coffin" she said again still using her seductive tone not moving from his embrace. _'But I wish you didn't have to' _She thought to herself feeling safe in his embrace,

"Yes I should" he said as he pulled from her but grabbed her hand pulling her with him. He placed his other hand on the top of the coffin and pushed it up. He released her hand and climbed into the coffin getting comfortable.

Katya took a step forward placing a hand on the lid of the coffin and the other on the edge of it "I will be traveling home today and I will return tomorrow and by the way red I will be taking Darren with me so you won't have to worry about your assistant's training for one night" she said in her seductive tone but a evil grin came across her face,

"Fine...fine" Mr Crepsley said as he watched her _'Got it' _she thought to herself. Within moments his expression changed as her words sank in. His faraway gaze turned hard "Excuse me what did you say Katya " he said in his usual irritated tone,

"You will be fine without your assistant for one night. I will take good care of him" she said,

"No wa.." Mr Crepsley started to say before Katya slammed down the lid of the coffin cutting off his protests,

"To you late. You gave your permission" she said as she leaned against the coffin "Sleep well red" she yelled at the coffin. She could only hear a muffled response "And I bet your telling me you love the color of my eyes" she said to herself. She heard the muffled voice quickly died down knowing Mr Crepsley had fallen asleep "That's what you get when ya stay out all night. Checkmate old fart" she said with a giggle as she turned around to walk away but stopped. She turned back to the coffin placing her hand back on the lid feeling a pull in her stomach. _'What is this feeling I keep getting around you. As if.. as if' _she thought to herself but couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. "Your losing it Katya" she said to herself as she turned on the balls of her feet and walked away from the coffin letting her hand slide off the coffin. She walked out of the tent into the morning light ready to start her journey.

* * *

**A/N(pt2):Another chapter is done and wheels are a turning. Next up "Visiting Home" Please please please review and let me know your thoughts I love hearing from you. Because hearing from you maked me a better writer! I hope to update soon**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
Directions **

Katya exited Mr Crepsley's tent where Darren waited patencly. She smiled at him "Hi" she said in a cheerful voice,

"How did he take it?" he asked as he played with the bottem part of his jacket impatiently,

"Oh Darren everything is fine let's get going before traffic get bad" she said as she moved closer to him wrapping her hand around his arm and pulled him along with her.

Both of them walked over to the converison van that Mr Tall had loaned them. The converison van was 1999 model. It was dark forest green with rusty brown patches and black tinted windows.

"What a piece of junk" Darren said making a face of disgust,

"I don't care as long as rusty can get us to point A then B I don't care" she said as she placed her hand on the door handle and pulled it open. She stared at the inside of the van the seats were riped and the carpet walls were faded. "Ok then rusty no funny business" she said to the van.

She climbed into the van and sat in the drivers seat. She moved around a bit getting comfortable and settled back placing her hands on the steering wheel. She looked over at Darren seeing him still standing there "Well do you want a invitation?" she said in a irritated tone leting her hands drop,

"Yes a formal one" he replied with a smirk ,

"Get your ass in the van smart ass" she said as she rolled her eyes. Darren laughed as he made his way around the van placing a hand on the handle and pulled the door open. He ploped into the seat and slammed his door shut "Happy?" he said as he looked her with an amused look,

"Ecstatic" she replied with a serious face. Without speaking another word they both started laughing.

* * *

Their laughing died down after a few minutes and Katya began looking around the front of the van "Whatcha looking for Kat?" Darren finally asked as he watched her search,

Katya pasued and looked at him "Well there is just one little problem. I don't know where I am and I have no directions" she explained as she went back to her search,

"Oh" he replied as he began looking throught the glove box helping her search,

She sat back in her seat a sigh escaped her lips "Did you find anything?" she asked Darren,

"No" he replied as he too sat back in his chair switching his gaze towards her "What now?" he asked her,

"Well first off we go.." she began when a loud knock on the driver side door caused her to jump stopping her mid-sentence.

* * *

The loud knock grabbed at their attention causing them both to look at Kayta's window. They both relaxed when they saw standing on the other side smiling at them. Katya rolled down her window "Ya trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked him,

"Oh I am sorry" Mr Tall replied his smile widening to a evil smirk "I realized I forgot to give you this" he continued on as his hand appeared in the window holding a folded piece of paper with the work 'Directions' printed on the front "Drive careful" he said.

"Oh um thanks" she said taking the directions from Mr. Tall. She unfolded the the direction and gave them a quick glance over. "Looks good Mr Tall thank y.." she started to say as she returned her attention back towards her window finding it empty. She looked over to Darren seeing him shake his head "I'm guessing you didn't see him move either?" she asked him,

"Nope I was reading over your shoulder" he replied relaxing back into his chair "But he does that pop up out of no where and then be gone the next" he continued on,

"Well thats fricken creepy" she stated folding the paper "Alright navigator here you go" she said with a smile holding the paper out to him. Darren leaned over a smile danced acrossed his lips as he took the paper from her hand. He returned to his comfortable position as he unfolded the direction.

"Ok Let's get this party started" she said as she placed the key in the ignition and turned it bring the vehicle to life. "We are on our way" she said as she pressed the gas petal down to the floor causing the van to jerk forward pushing Darren back into his seat. The Van sped off down the dirt road leaving a huge dust cloud behind as the only evidence of them being there.

**

* * *

**

Hello hello I know it has been ages. Family problems and a large does of writers block with a lil discouragement held me back. But thanks to the wonderful review from Vampiregirl811 it gave me the kick in the ass I need to get moving again. Anyway please please send me reviews I love to hear from you :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Cirque du freak but oh I wish I did :-)**

**A/N: Hello hello I'm sorry I have been gone so long but I hope with this chapter I made it up to ya ;-). I want to thank the bunch of you that have been writing reviews to me. Thank you thank you thank you. Its your lovely words that keep me going :-) anyway on with the show.**

* * *

The morning went smooth. Traffic was lite making the 3 hour drive pass with ease by the time they pulled up to Kayta's house. Katya looked over at Darren, who was snoring softly. She smiled as she raised her hand to his shoulder and shook him lightly

"Darren hun it's time to get up" she cooed,

"Five more minutes mom" Darren said in his sleep batting Katya's hand away,

"Darren wake your ass up" Katya said with a laugh as she gave Darren a shove,

"What?" Darren said lifting his head up looking at her with half open eyes,

"Wakey wakey" Katya said as she pushed her door open. She slipped out of her seat slamming the door as she walked away from the van to her door.

Darren stretched as the comfortable feeling of sleep faded. He turned his attention to the window seeing a normal street with houses all next to eachother. He looked to the house Katya was going to enter. It was a soft baby blue with black shutters and a black front door. _'Reminds me of home'_ he thought to himself as he opened his car door,

"Come On lazy bones!" Katya yelled as she pushed open the door,

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Darren replied as he slipped out of his seat and slammed the car door with a quick flick of his hand. "I get rid of one bossy ass and replace it with a new one. How come all the cute girls are so pushy" he mumbled to himself as he slowly made his way up to the door.

* * *

Katya made her way into the house realizing it was the same way as she left it. _'Good they haven't found out where I lived' _she said to herself with a sigh of relief. She entered the kitchen and immediately was slapped in the face with a nasty odor of 3 day old garbage. Her hand instinctively went straight to her face covering her mouth and nose.

"What smells?" Darren yelled as he enter Katya's house,

"3 day old garbage" Katya replied as she lowered her hand and went straight to the garbage. She immediately grabbed the bag pulling it from the garbage can and took it outside. She slammed it down on the ground off the back of her porch "I will take you to the dump tomorrow" she said aloud to herself as she turned back to walk into her house but her attention was grabbed by something dark on the ground next to the door frame. _'A rose' _she thought to herself as she kneeled down to inspect the rose and a white envelope that the rose was resting on. With a quick movement of her hand she grabbed the flower and envelope and stood leaning her shoulder against the wall of the house. She raised it to her nose and closed her eyes as she inhaling the sweet scent. "Hmm" she purred in approval as she lowered the flower her focus turing towards the envelope. _'I wonder who it is from'_ she thought to herself as she opened the envelope. A small index card with silver trimming looked back at her with the words:  
_To my dearest Peaches,  
I look forward till the moment I see you again. I remain faithfuly yours.  
~Werner _  
A shiver ran through her body as she realized the meaning of the words. The flower dropped from her hands as she reread the note again and again shaking her head "This is not good not good at all" she mumbled to herself,

"Whats not good Katya" Darren's said as he rested against the door way. A gasp escaped Katya's mouth as she quickly slammed the little love note into the pocket of her jacket and spun around coming face to face with Darren. "Don't do that!" Katya yelled at Darren,

"Do what?" Darren replied looking confused and shocked at Katya yelling at him,

"Sneaking up on me like that. What the hell ya trying to do scare me to death? Anyway it's time to get this party started" Katya said in a excited tone as she brought her hands together in front of her,

"What party?" Darren asked still confused by Katya's actions,

"We are going to clean" Katya said with a big grin,

"cleeaann" Darren whimpered as he brought his right hand up to his forehead,

"Yes clean. If I am going to be away for a while I won't leave the house looking like a rat hole. So first off you go upstairs and take all the blankets and sheets off the and put them in a pile in the hallway. And then from there I'll figure something else for you to do" Katya instructed "But first I have to change out of these night clothes" she continued on as she turned to leave,

"Oh I don't know I think they are kind of nice" Darren quickly said quietly,

Katya stopped and turned back to Darren. Her left eye brow raised as she stared at him "Darren your sweet but remember we are only friends. I'm old enough to be your older sister" she said in a polite tone,

"What?" Darren said his eyes becoming wide with embarrassment "No no no I'm sorry Katya I didn't mean it like that. I... was... just" Darren tried to spite the words out but he couldn't seem to form the sentence,

"Darren its alright. No harm done. I just wanted to make it clear. Besides I bet you have all the ladies crawling on ya at The Cirque" Kayta said with a giggle,

"Yeah right" Darren laughed nervously,

"Anyway I am off to change wait down here I'll be down in a moment" she said as she hustled out of the room leaving Darren with his thoughts.

* * *

Darren inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself down. He was thinking of a way to best explain to Katya what he meant by his comment. But his thoughts were torn from him when a sour smell began burning his nose. His face wrinkled up as he shook his head. He began sniffing around for the source of the horrible smell. His hunt ended when he reached a dark red colored rose. Taking the rose between his fingers he brought it to his nose and inhaled. Again the sour smell made his nose wrinkle _'It can't be! but how did Werner know where to find her' _he thought to himself. Then a stray thought entered his mind _'Is she involved with him? Is she planning to hurt us?' _he questioned himself as he turned his gaze up towards the windows. As quick as the thought came into his head he threw the flower "No I won't believe she would do anything to hurt us" he said to himself in a stern voice as he shook his head. He turned around to head back inside as he noticed Katya stepping off the last step.

* * *

Katya saw Darren and smiled. She had changed into a purple tank top with a open black vest and deep blue jeans. Darren noticed her feet were bare but her toes were painted hot pink. "What?" Katya asked as she notice the odd expression on Darren's face,

"Hot pink?" Darren asked confused as he switched his gaze from Katya's hot pink toes to her face,

"Ohh my toes" Katya said as Darren's comment now made sense to her,

"Yeah. Why pink?" Darren asked her,

"Well it made you look didn't it?" Katya asked as a evil smile dances across her lips "Well come along then we have much to do and so little time to do it in" She continued on as she turned around and headed back upstairs,

"Yes yes fine fine. Do ya want me to get my maid outfit on too?" Darren asked in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes. "Hey wait for me!" Darren suddenly yelled as he scrambled up the stairs when Katya didn't responed to him.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): Well whatcha think? please let me know I would love to hear from ya!**


End file.
